


When Stars Collide

by linguisticallycunning



Series: Today is Tomorrow [3]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Picard Spoilers, Smut, Star Trek: Picard Spoilers, seven is in trouble, through the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticallycunning/pseuds/linguisticallycunning
Summary: Picking up where Delta Quadrant Etiquette leaves off, we find Seven hot on the tail of Picard and KJ hot on the tail of Seven. Some friends, old and new, have joined the fray. Tune in to find out just how much hot water Seven will find herself in when KJ catches up with her...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Today is Tomorrow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656022
Comments: 122
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter One-The Artifact

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday!

As soon as her feet materialized on the deck, Seven felt a pull, a pulse. It made no logical sense, the cube was offline, it’s systems inert. The energy remained in the air, as clear to Seven as the glow of the green light. She had expected it to be Hugh that had called her here. It wasn’t Hugh though, it was Elnor. Poor Elnor had tried so hard to save Hugh, they had bonded immediately, outcasts both of them. Sadly, there was little Elnor could do to save Hugh. All he could do was vow to avenge him as best he could. But it was a losing battle, that is, until Seven appeared.

When Elnor threw his arms around Seven’s still disorientated form, she felt a piece of her heart break. Elnor reminded her so much of Icheb, not physically but something in that embrace was so reminiscent that Seven felt the tears rise. She blinked them away as they pulled apart. This was not the time or place for such thoughts. It was then she learned of Hugh’s death at the hands of Narissa, the Zhat Vash agent ultimately in charge of the Artifact. Seven’s sorrow transformed into a wrathful anger, her desire for vengeance, especially against Narissa, fought to overtake her. It was Elnor that pulled her back, his gaze soft and understanding.

It was clear that the only option was to retake the Artifact, to reactivate it. There was no other way to take the Romulans, as good as Seven and Elnor were, they were seriously outnumbered. So with great trepidation, Seven entered the Queen’s Chamber followed closely by Elnor. Seven knew what she would have to do but the thought turned her stomach. The last thing she wanted was to be reconnected to the Collective, let alone be the voice of it. The prospect of it was terrifying not the least because Seven feared she might not be able to give up the reins to such power. There was no other choice and Seven stepped forward, pulling up the control systems and activating them with her own nanoprobes. Then the conduits dropped, seeking out her lumbar implant. The force of the connection threw the breath from her body.

Energy pulsed through her entire body, every nerve, every nanoprobe was alight and suddenly buzzing as a single entity. Seven had not realized how intense reconnecting to the Collective would feel. Granted it was not the full breath of all Borg but just those that remained aboard the broken and beaten Artifact. Still, the power of the Queen was immense and every gigawatt subsumed Seven. Elnor stood back, caught somewhere between awe and horror, his soft, dark eyes remained locked on the Queen. A part of Elnor actually longed to be linked as well, linked to Seven, to all the lost Borg he’d spent the last week dodging.

Elnor, himself, was a natural born outcast and it was no surprise he was immediately drawn to Seven. They were opposites for all intents, at least outwardly so. But Elnor had been raised as the only male in a tribe of warrior women, the Qowat Milat, the Amazons of the Romulan empire. His young life in the Beta Quadrant had been enriching and educational, his training in the ways of absolute candor had already proved invaluable. But as I child, he was often a little lonely. He liked to read and sometimes act out the parts by himself. His favorite had been the Three Musketeers which the great Picard had given him when he was still small. That book, as comforting as it had been, also exposed exactly what Elnor had been missing in his real life, friends. Looking up at Seven, full to the brim with big Borg energy, he wondered if had finally made a true friend. The black, sparkling vacuum of Seven’s usually brilliantly blue eyes, gave him some pause.

Seven felt without feeling, her mind had forgotten the sensation but her cells had not. They craved more and more and it took nearly all her strength to keep the power of the Queen in check. She succeeded, if only barely, and if only for a weird Borg resonance of respect for Seven’s unique qualities. As she took back the cube, it became one with her, it’s healing battle wounds ached in her body. The cry of the countless echoed in her head. But she succeeded, she could keep them, keep it going, keep being Queen. Until the squeak of an all too human voice, her own human voice, emerged over the crackle of collective white noise. There was Annika, as she had been, as she could be once more. With a tremendous force, Seven threw off her mantle of royalty, and staggered from the solitary dais as the conduits retracted from her thin, human frame.

Elnor was there, he helped her, catching her full weight as her legs gave way. They had succeeded momentarily but they were no closer to being saved, no closer to rejoining Picard or even finding them again. They could not quit though, they had to persevere. So Elnor helped Seven as they re-routed the now active cube. They would have to deal with the remaining Romulans but Seven needed to catch her breath first.

Images of Kathryn had flooded her mind as soon as she had disconnected herself. It was Kathryn’s voice, as much as her own, that had given her the strength to be Annika once more. It would have been easy to remain the Queen. She could have really gotten a lot of shit done. But the fact remained, as Queen, Seven felt nothing, not a mote of emotion crossed her nanoprobes. Even the voice hadn’t resonated so much as it broke the circuit. It stood alone, singular, separate from the chorus of collective voices. It was her way back, and it made her ache for Kathryn even as she stared up into Elnor’s honest, black eyes. As much as she wanted to run back home, run back to the warm embrace of Kathryn’s arms, she knew she had to see this through first. She just hoped Kathryn wouldn’t be too angry with her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

Kathryn Janeway had been a pretty good pilot back in her day. Today was not her day though and all too modern controls of this dinged up shuttle were a little more than she could handle. She wasn’t about to admit that yet though she suspected from the sheer number of eye rolls, that Naomi had enough of watching her fumble around. They had laid in a course to follow in Seven’s faint wake. It wasn’t much to go on and Seven hadn’t elaborated much as to what Picard was up to out there. Kathryn thought back to the ragtag crew she’d met only days ago. She wondered which of them had called Seven. A jealous voice in her gut really hoped it wasn’t Raffi. She knew Seven had a sore spot for broken badasses and she had certainly felt a kindred spirit in Raffi. Kathryn shook her head, trying in vain to clear the thought. It was persistent though and Kathryn’s face contorted as she tried to focus on the controls once more.

Naomi watched as Kathryn’s face shifted from aggravation to anger and now to frustration. The changes were subtle but Naomi could clearly see that Seven had hurt the stoic Janeway. Seven could be a jerk and Naomi knew it as well as anyone. Seven almost always had a reason for it but that didn’t always help. To leave them both in the dust spelled out a reason that Naomi was trying not to pursue. Part of it felt like the reckless Seven, the vengeful Seven, but Naomi feared she knew better. This was more likely protective Seven which could only mean one thing, one very bad thing. Seven clearly had doubts about her own survival and that thought rattled Naomi. It was as selfish as it was disturbing that Seven thought they wouldn’t follow her. Did she really expect them to sit around and wait for her to return? Kathryn had bristled as much, if not more than Naomi so here they were, chasing someone who did not want to be found.

Kathryn finally got the controls on the proper channels and moments later they were on their way. The binary pulsar loomed but Kathryn had watched Seven well and she reacted with instincts she’d nearly forgotten she possessed. Once the stars were behind them, Naomi engaged the warp drive and they were on their way. According to Kathryn’s rough calculations it would take almost two days at maximum warp to reach the Artifact. She had less than no plan on what they would do once they reached it. They had to get there first.

“Hey,” Kathryn called over to Naomi. Sam and Maggie were rattling in their crate but Kathryn was doing her best to ignore them. Naomi was surprised they came along, she had suggested they not until Maggie nipped at her. Naomi dropped it after that but it did make her wonder if her old mentor had perhaps gone a little soft in her advancing years. “Does this feel as surreal to as it does to me?” Kathryn’s eyes glinted and Naomi felt a smile twitch her lips.

“Yeah, I think it so,” Naomi half-giggled. “How did you even get here? Seven never said anything about you or Picard. In fact all she’d talked about for months was hunting that twat, Bjayzl.”

“Well she found her from the sound of it. And Picard was not too pleased with the result.”

“I can’t believe he showed up like that. She never mentioned he’d been in touch with her.”

“I think it was not exactly planned. She saved them from getting shot out of the sky. Then it turned out that they were hunting the same prey.”

“And Seven killed her.”

“Picard was not pleased. When he saw me, I think he expected an ally. But not under those circumstances.”

“I’ve never met him,” Naomi said almost wistfully, sounding just a little of her child self. “But you said Raffi Musiker was with them?”

“You know her?”

“Not really,” Naomi’s face flushed. “We’ve crossed paths before is all.”

When Kathryn’s only response was a raised eyebrow, Naomi was forced to explain herself.

“We washed out of Starfleet at the same time. She was as mad at Picard as I was mad at you.”

The words hung in the air between them but Kathryn made no move to make them dissipate. Naomi had every right to have her say.

“Raffi also has a fondness for Saurian Brandy. That stuff can be vicious. I only really met up with her a handful of times that year. Then we went our separate ways. I ended up with Seven.”

“I’m not sure what to make of her. She seemed very familiar to me and yet we’ve never met, I’m sure of it.”

“She’d make a good Ranger. What’d you think Picard’s crew then?” Naomi shrugged as she punched in a course adjustment. “Pretty ragtag, huh?”

“To put it nicely.”

“You never answered my question?”

“How did I get here? How do you think, Naomi? Seven, Seven, and Seven. And don’t ask me how she found me, I barely knew where I was.”

Naomi stared at Kathryn, her eyes searching for the fragile thread that had bonded them as family long ago. Before Naomi could respond, Kathryn caught her off guard.

“I don’t think there’s anything worse than losing your mother. And I think you’re entitled to lose it. I certainly did.”

Naomi turned to see that Kathryn had stood up and moved to release the kinnea. Keeping them confined was not worth the racket they were about to create. Kathryn knew her charges well.

Sam and Maggie raced for Naomi and she looked from the eager faces to Kathryn’s sad, slate colored eyes.

“That’s the thing about the past though,” Kathryn continued from the back of the shuttle. “We can’t change it. But I know my mother wouldn’t want me drowning myself in the past any more than Sam would have wanted that for you. And here were are, together. It’s pretty unbelievable, really.”

Kathryn returned holding to steaming mugs of black coffee. Naomi accepted her mug and resisted the urge to add her usual large amount of cream and sugar. Instead, she forced herself to drink it black, wincing a little with every sip. The kinnea were happily munching at the bowl of food she’d set out for them.

“So really, how did Seven find you?”

“She dragged me out of a bar. Sound familiar?” Naomi’s cheeks flushed once more. “Thought so. And then we fought. And then I gave in, not a move I’m known for,” she rumbled, a hidden chuckle behind her words. “Seven is a very special person. I knew that the first time I saw her, exoplating and all.”

“Well, I’m glad she found you,” Naomi said quietly. “Now we just have to find her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. It’s hard to believe another week has passed. I hope you are all well and keeping safe out there. We had a fever scare this week but luckily it never recurred and for that we are grateful. 
> 
> Wear your masks and wash your hands and try to have an awesome weekend!


	3. Chapter Three

Before the Queen released Seven, she had a vision of sorts except it wasn’t a vision at all. It was all vision, simultaneously. She could see all points, all axes, all time. She could see La Sirena, she could see Kathryn doggedly gaining, the Romulan forces mounting. She could see the transwarp conduit where they’d disappeared. She opened another one to match its coordinates. Then Seven sent the Cube forward, into the rip in space. The Cube moved faster than light, faster than warp, faster than was reasonable for a normal starship. Even as Seven regained her self, the echoes of the Queen resonated through her leaving a trail of omnipotent energy in their wake. With Elnor’s aid, Seven fought through the green fog and emerged just in time to see the end of the conduit. They were deposited just behind Romulan ship that was currently in a dogfight with La Sirena. Seven still had control of the Cube and began to fire on the Warbird. Before she could react, the Cube lurched violently starboard. 

  
Giant pods had begun to latch onto the Cube. Seven couldn’t see that the same devices had also ensnared both the Romulan ship and La Sirena. Seven hadn’t expected it to be flowers. That was a new one. As the flowers latched on, the astounding force knocked Seven away from the controls as all the systems failed simultaneously. She and Elnor could do little but hold on as the cube rattled and began to plummet. 

The crash onto the surface of Coppelius was astounding. Seven didn’t think any of them would survive it but she had been incorrect. The flowers had not been designed with the Borg in mind. They had still sufficed in slowing the massive structure so that the crash was far less devastating. Seven’s original estimation that they would be completely crushed by force alone was not incorrect, the flowers had saved them. An interesting battle tactic.   
  


Once Seven righted herself, pulling Elnor from the wreckage beside her, she realized that she had no idea where they were. All she knew was that she had a serious mess on her hands. So, after a quick survey of the immediate vicinity, Seven decided they better get to work. There were survivors trapped in the wreckage still and if fate was kind, there was also a bitchy Romulan with Seven’s vengeance aimed squarely at her. She would have to appear first. Until she did, Seven was left to triage the chaos all around.

  
Seven’s mind wandered as she worked. She desperately wanted to get word to Kathryn but it was nearly impossible at the moment. Her thoughts swam, often wildly out of control. Her losses only seemed to mount and Kathryn, the one bright spot, lay on the other side of the universe. In fact, Seven thought she might have fucked that up too. Kathryn had every right to be pissed. But this wasn’t her fight and Seven certainly didn’t want to drag Kathryn into the middle of of it. Plus the whole Borg Queen stunt would have to be explained and Seven was not eager to dissect that experience.

Shame was the best was to describe the resonance and Seven could no more outrun it then she could explain it. The immensity of the Queen and her power echoed and taunted Seven in an attempt to seduce her back. Annika might have work to do but nanoprobes were a drug unto themselves. Seven had forgotten that in her decades long quest for humanity. Now the pull was there once more and her mind reached out for the one figure that had saved her first. But she had left Kathryn behind. She howled out her frustration but it echoed mutely off the twisted and abandoned bulwarks of the cube.

Elnor had watched as Seven became more and more agitated. He had tried to approach her but she was far from ready to talk. He could understand that. At times his own anger threatened to overwhelm his otherwise even-keeled nature. He was angry too though and he hoped Seven could understand that. Losing Hugh had more than angered him. It had hurt. Even though they’d only spent scant days together, fighting back to back creates its own bond. Elnor had never been so filled with rage as in the moment Narissa had struck Hugh down. When Seven had appeared, he’d had to tell her and her rage was explosive. It shook him deeply. He was not surprised to learn Seven had a history with Hugh. The were both XBs after all. He was surprised, though, when Seven shelved her emotions, her anger and her hurt, to try to save those of them that remained. She was at it still and Elnor worked silently at her side. 

  
Seven’s mind wound and twisted over memories of Hugh. She was so angry that she hadn’t been able to say goodbye. The last she’d seen him, they’d fought. It seemed so stupid now, so pointless. It was one more loss, another piece of her heart, one Seven could not let go of. After all he had been through, all he had survived, for Hugh to be taken out by that psycho Narissa was more than Seven could bear. She’d had no choice but to avenge him, whatever the cost would be to her. Hugh had helped save her a long time ago, he hadn’t even known it. But she had given up when she’d first met him. 

  
Humans had proved wholly unworthy of her efforts and no other species had proved much better. It was before Mars that they met. It was completely by chance and completely awkward at the onset. Seven had recently accepted a guest post at the Daystrom Institue. It had not gone well though and she was unsurprised that she was once again the object of unwanted attention. It was less malicious than she’d experienced in most other places but it was persistent nonetheless. In fact it was so omnipresent that Seven realized quickly that it was not her place. It was starting to be clear that maybe no place would be.

Dejectedly, Seven had turned in her badge. She’d been there nearly a month but that proved more than enough she thought to herself as she downed another whiskey in the dusty bar. She’d gotten off world but not by much. She’d thought she might check in on the Doctor who was currently on Jupiter Station but she wasn’t sure. Daystrom had been her last attempt. It was clear she’d never really fit in and it made her long for the days back on Voyager. That made her think of Captain Janeway. Admiral Janeway now. There was an ache there. There was anger too. Seven couldn’t deny either. So instead, she had another shot and closed her eyes.

She hadn’t noticed him in the corner of the bar. It was not like her but she been distracted by the two idiots that were cracking crude jokes about sex androids clearly aimed at her. She’d had just about enough when she felt a hand drop onto her shoulder. She turned, poised to strike and looked into the scarred face of a former Borg. Though they’d never met before, Seven had heard of Hugh and that he was liberated from the Collective just like herself. He’d clearly heard of her and introduced himself with the shy affect of someone trying hide his own awe. Then Hugh did the impossible, he managed to get Seven to stand and walk away from the bar, from the potential fight, from the hurt that seemed to echo through every human cell in her hybrid body.

Hugh took her away, not right then, but soon after. It had been just in time though. Mars happened just months later and they both would have been easy targets if they’d hung around. Instead, Hugh got them all the way to the edges of the Beta Quadrant. There was rescue work to be done thanks to the Supernova and there were a huge number of severed Borg thanks in part to a recently disabled cube. They needed help. 

Hugh had saved countless ex-Borg, the xBs, since then. It became his cause and through it he found purpose. Seven was not so lucky in her pursuits. Aiding Hugh’s efforts to helm the recently created Romulan Reclamation Project had distracted her for awhile but there was too much anger in her to stay still for very long. Everywhere she looked there were lost souls that needed help, lost individuals with no collective to protect them. Worse even, the days and months after Mars saw the worst uptick in Borgphobic assaults ever. Former drones were hunted outright after the synth ban went into effect and though it wasn’t legal, it was overlooked by those more interested in fomenting fear over fairness. 

These losses gutted both Seven and Hugh. But after Icheb, there was no turning back for Seven. She could help Hugh’s efforts but she could not play nice with the Romulans to do it. So she stayed on the outside, with the Rangers. She kept in touch with Hugh, sending him the occasional straggler and generally keeping tabs on the Romulans on what they had renamed the Artifact. 

  
Their last interaction had been over a comm link just days before Picard popped up on their radars. Hugh was once again trying to convince Seven to join with him in the Reclamation Project, her experiences would be invaluable to his efforts. Seven had argued back that he’d become nothing better than a Romulan sympathizer, a pawn they trotted out to cover their true intentions. She hadn’t meant it, she was just trying to get him back for making her feel guilty. Seven was many things but a diplomat was never one of them. She could never have kept her cool with the Romulans no matter the trade-off. Hugh was just desperate for the help and had come to like Seven a great deal over the last many years. He would have welcomed the chance to work with her once more but that was not to be. And if Seven had realized it would be the last words she’d ever speak to him, she would have chosen better. As it was she was left with a perfect memory of imperfect words.

So now Seven had to save all she could. This was Hugh’s life work, his very essence was tied to this cube, these lost and lonely Borg. As Queen she’d felt the loss of hundreds that had been airlocked, flushed by Narissa and the last standing Romulans. But she was able to stop it and even reclaim a number of survivors from space before she’d ceded her power. Now she was responsible for all of them. It was a weight that pulled against Seven’s true desires but she couldn’t abandon them. Most of them had survived the landing and they were working ceaselessly to make order of the chaotic crash site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an interview with Jeri Ryan and John Del’Arco where they both expressed interest in Hugh and Seven’s backstory and this was my nod to that. I’ve always loved the character of Hugh and it’s sad he and Seven had no real screen time together. 
> 
> Thanks as always for the kudos and comments!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

Kathryn had managed to finally pull rank on Naomi and sent her to bed.   
It hadn’t actually worked as neatly as all that but Naomi was tired enough not to care. She was still exhausted from her foray on that idiotic rock. And she was sick of arguing. Kathryn Janeway had not grown mellower with age. With Seven off doing who knows what, Kathryn found herself in manic overdrive and was relieved when Naomi cried uncle and disappeared followed by Maggie. Sam started off after his sister but seemed to think better of it and circled back to climb into Kathryn’s lap.

Looking down at the raggedy little beast, Kathryn felt the tension in her shoulders ease a little. Sam had stuck by her a long time now and she was grateful for that. It had taken a little longer to win Maggie over, she was definitely the smarter one. That was evidenced by her immediate attachment to Seven. Kathryn certainly couldn’t fault her there. Her own head was swimming still. She’d barely slept the night before, her fractured dreams were filled with the green light of a Borg cube coupled with Seven’s screams from an unseen place. She should feel tired but instead the poisonous combination of anger and anxiety had overtaken her. A part of her knew she would not rest in earnest until she had Seven back in her arms. 

How had it come to this so quickly? Quickly! She scoffed at herself. It had been twenty years in the making really. And in all those intervening years, had she truly rested? Not an iota. She’d hidden and escaped. She’d dodged and indulged. She’d even allowed a part of herself to forget. But none of it had given her much comfort. At best, she’d been able to outrun her demons on all but the worst days. But rest? Peace? She hadn’t felt a glimmer. Not until Seven had reappeared. Not until Seven had given her hope in something more, something better, the irritating promise of tomorrow.

Seven had breezed into that bar and set fire to the trash heap she’d made of her life. It was only when it was all ablaze that she could finally see it for what it had become. It had felt like the first time her eyes had been open since she’d stepped foot off of Voyager. Her life had passed since their return in a blur of ceremony and red tape and disappointment. She’d paid the ultimate price for the one fear she’d refused to face. When Seven stood before her, older and more human than ever, she finally succumbed, she let go of the fear, let go of that shard of guilt.

It felt a little premature now as she piloted through a dark and deserted stretch of unfamiliar space. They were approaching the edges of Romulan space and her hackles raised instinctively. It would be another hour before they reached the border but sensing her alertness, Sam climbed from his nest in her lap to his perch on her shoulder.

The anger came and went. It seemed to have a will of its own and the endless quiet only heightened its indecisive nature. One moment she was filled with fury, at being left behind, tossed aside. That seemed legit until the next wave overtook her. Then she was swimming in the memories of Seven of old, Seven trading her herself to the Borg Queen for Voyager’s safe passage, Seven the martyr. The thought made be blood run cold, the anger transforming into dread. The dread was worse than the anger. At least the anger burned hot, the dread was cold, so cold it twisted into other doubts that gripped Kathryn’s nerves with its icy claws. 

Again the image of Raffi Musiker floated into her mind’s eye. There was no denying her beauty or the dangerous glint in her amber eyes. And in some ways, she would be a far more appropriate choice for Seven, age wise especially. Kathryn couldn’t deny the intervening years had been less than kind to her. She was feeling every bit her age as she thought bitterly over the scant week she’d spent with Seven. There had been no doubt then, of that she was sure.

Doubt was the order of the hour though and Kathryn spun in circles of mental uncertainty. She didn’t doubt Seven though. She had never doubted Seven, not in all the years she’d known her. She doubted herself though and she doubted her rusty abilities. She’d have left herself behind she supposed. She would have taken Naomi though, unless she didn’t think she’d make it back. The thought twisted Kathryn’s stomach as it bore a touch too much veracity. She’d come too far to have it end like this though. Whether it was arrogance or protective on Seven’s part no longer mattered. Just the simple fact that she thought to go it alone was enough to boil Kathryn’s blood. Why had she come for her then if it wasn’t for help? Why leave them behind?

  
So wound up in thought was Janeway that she missed the shadow that passed just above the hull. She didn’t miss the phaser fire that immediately followed though. Either did Naomi. She sprinted in, a crease on her cheek the only indication she’d actually fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with this one. It has been a little trickier than anticipated.

Raffi claimed to not know many things but one thing she did know was that she had fallen hard for a certain former drone. Seven was unlike anyone Raffi had ever encountered, she was blunt and forceful but with so much heart it was hard to believe she’d ever been assimilated. It was some real bad luck, or just really bad timing that they met when they did. Then Raffi had taken one look at Kathryn Janeway and knew she didn’t stand a chance. It didn’t matter that the former Admiral had well over a decade on her in age or that she had already blown her chance with Seven way back when. All that mattered was the way Seven looked at her when she thought no one was watching. It broke Raffi’s heart a little to see. She was reasonably certain that no one had ever looked at her quite like that.

It was especially hard as Raffi had felt the connection. She could even see how it might work. But she knew better than to torture herself. It was moot now anyway. La Sirena had taken quite the beating and the crash had not been kind. There wasn’t a single system left operational. Raffi was trying her best to feel grateful they’d even survived their arrival on Coppelius. She seen the Artifact fall from the sky only moments after they had plummeted. The resounding shockwave of the immense structure’s crash shook the ground beneath La Sirena. Raffi doubted there were any survivors. She was shocked when they headed off in that direction. It wasn’t like JL to delay a first contact situation.

Her heart stuttered when she saw Seven alive and well, strutting above them like she was on some sort of Borg catwalk. Raffi couldn’t stop how she felt but she’d be damned if it was going to get in the way of seeing this through. She couldn’t leave JL now, no more than she ever could. So she pushed herself forward. As much as she wanted to leap at Seven, she stopped herself. There was an immense amount of work to be done everywhere Raffi turned. They still had to make contact with Soji’s people, the other synthetics. It was with great reluctance that Raffi retreated, taking a last long look in Seven’s direction.

Seven, for her part, was just slogging away. It would take a monumental effort for this cube to ever fly again, hell it might still take a miracle, she thought looking around at the sheer carnage the crash had wrought. She felt lost looking at the wreckage. Thoughts of Kathryn flitted through her mind but each one came with a stab of regret. At this rate she’d be lucky to make it back at all. Nothing was sounding very positive at the moment. Even Elnor could not breakthrough the violins of her pity party though he gave as good a shot as he could manage. He could feel the hurt and regret emanating from Seven. It pained him just to feel the echo. Seven went on working, numbing her nerves with manual labor. It worked until Elnor retreated as well and Seven was left alone to ponder her tortured thoughts once more.

Meeting the Synths had been a trip until it blew up in their faces. Raffi and Cris were more than happy to retreat to La Sirena to make repairs. The tool Cris was given by Saga worked wonders once he got the hang of it and Raffi found there wasn’t much she could do to actually help. So she chattered and checked systems as they came back online. It was a slow go, nearly every system bore at least some damage but the good Captain Rios swore his way through, one by one.

Narek had changed everything though. While Raffi and Cris had a vague understanding of where they were and why, Narek’s story was the final piece. He explained that really they were on the same side, at least for the time being. Elnor openly voiced his distrust at that. Raffi and Cris were desperate to get back to Picard especially since they’d been cut off by comm link. Raffi reasoned that she and Cris to go along with Narek, at least for the time being. Elnor grumbled, but conceded. He found he could not stop glaring at Narek.

The beacon was visible even from the gates though thankfully, it was unfinished. Raffi’s nerves kicked into high gear as they found themselves late in the game and losing by a wide margin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully another update soon!
> 
> I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe out there ❤️😷❤️


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s always darkest before the dawn...

The Romulans had damaged their shielding but Naomi managed to reengage the cloak just in time. Kathryn managed to maneuver them into the natural cloak of a nebulae. They watched as the two warbirds overshot their hiding place before disappearing into warp speed. Kathryn wasn’t sure they wouldn’t double back.

The shuttle had taken a fair amount of damage but nothing that wasn’t fixable. Still, the attack had come from out of nowhere. No one even knew they were out here. Picard had mentioned Romulans but Kathryn hadn’t quite understood what he meant. Kathryn had never been much of a fan of Romulans, she could still remember the days when they were enemies with no strings attached. She knew there were other elements in their midst, Picard’s young bodyguard Elnor was surely one of them. Still, the attack had been unprovoked and both ships had refused to acknowledge any hails.

They couldn’t see much inside the nebula and they couldn’t stay there forever.

“Are you familiar with this region of space?” Kathryn asked turning to face Naomi.

“Only vaguely. We try and steer clear of the Romulans whenever possible. I know there’s a five planet system a few light years away but that’s about it.”

“Hmmm. We seem to have limited options here. We could brave another confrontation and head towards one of those planets to try and make some repairs. We could turn back and lick our wounds. And, well I haven’t been able to come up with a third option.”

“I’m not headed back unless you make me, Captain.” Naomi hadn’t meant to say the old title, it just slipped out.

Kathryn felt her cheeks color but in the same surge, she made her decision.

“Well, I feel the same way. I just wish I could run a better scan. I don’t like the thought of getting ambushed.”

“It’s not really their style. Plus those guys seemed to be heading somewhere on purpose. I could be wrong but I think it’s worth a shot.”

With shields holding at seventy percent, Janeway nosed the battered shuttle out of the nebula. No attack was forthcoming. Cautiously she engaged the warp drive and they leapt forward.

Naomi was about to breathe a sigh of relief. There was an M-class planet in the system they’d almost reached. It was sparsely populated from the scans and they could likely land unnoticed by the locals. Unfortunately the choice of landing was taken away from them as the shuttle shook once again with phaser fire.

Janeway pulled out her best shots, dodging and weaving while drawing ever closer to their safe haven. She’d all but shaken off the troublesome warbird when Naomi screamed. Janeway could feel the pull, they were going down, they were already caught in the outer bands of the planets atmosphere. Naomi loosed a final round of fire behind them but the shuttle was plummeting too fast to see if she’d hit anything.

The ground was coming up at an alarming rate and Janeway fought the massive G-forces with everything she had. Somehow she managed to get the shuttle to level out only meters from impact. It was just enough to transfer the momentum laterally and the shuttle skidded wildly across a plain of ice and snow. The trick piloting had saved their lives though the violence of their stop had rebroken Naomi’s just healed arm.

“Captain?”

“Yes, Naomi.”

“Where the fuck are we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story and for keeping at me to work on it. Nagging is strangely appreciated 😝


	7. Chapter Seven

Seven heard her from almost a deck away. Her own feet moved without thought as she pulled her phaser rifle, her fingers itching at the trigger. She heard the systems starting to come online just as she reached the console Narissa was furiously manipulating. She’d managed to get a weapons lock on La Sirena and Seven could not allow that. With a wave of her phaser, Seven moved her off but not before Narissa reached for her daggers. Seven deflected her as rage bubbled up inside of her, filling her with vengeful power. Here was Hugh’s murderer, right within reach. With every taunt, Seven became calmer in her ire, her blows falling harder and with more accuracy. She knew she was really supposed to be powering down the cube’s weapons but Narissa had captured her every attention. Seven wanted to smash her into a million pieces just because she deserved it. Seven could see nothing but a red mist as she moved faster and faster, no longer feeling the blows landing on her less enhanced limbs. In a final surge, she overtook Narissa, kicking her hard over the railing where she landed many decks below with a sickening thud. Then she released the weapons lock before slumping to the deck in an aching heap.

For a moment, all Seven could see was Hugh’s face. It lit around her, full of that reclaimed life and hope that he’d shared with everyone he touched. She’d killed his killer, avenged him, then why didn’t she feel any better?

Seven had released the weapons lock but the Artifact’s systems were still alive and pulsing all around her. It would help some of the systems recover faster but it did nothing to raise it back into the sky. It did mean the sensor array was functioning at some capacity and Seven pulled herself back to her feet. Her fingers flew over the shifting images and she was shocked at the images being transmitted. The scans showed two humans aboard La Sirena but Seven didn’t know which two humans. Then there was suddenly a fleet of warbirds covering her screen as well as an unknown object emanating from the planet’s surface. Seven wasn’t sure where she should be, it seemed everything was happening all at once. Instead, she stayed uncharacteristically still for a moment, her eyes frozen to the shifting display. She tried to lock the weapons on the Romulan ships but there were far too many to target.

Just as the Romulan weapons were charged, the Federation finally appeared. Seven was shocked, just shocked. It must be the Picard effect. Whatever it was, here they were to save the day. Seven bit back her sarcastic first reaction and reminded herself to be a little grateful. She didn’t have to forgive and forget. But she couldn’t pretend it wasn’t a relief to see them in the skies above. Seven was still wrestling with her morals when she felt a small pulse coming from the hidden pocket of her pants. Reaching her hand cautiously down, her fingers touched on her Ranger chip, Kathryn’s signal was lit and from the look of it, she was far from Fenris. Seven’s heart leapt as her eyes jumped from the displays to the badge and back. She had to go, that much she knew. Besides the Federation had showed up to save the day. They could have it as far as Seven was concerned.

Seven had hidden her shuttle in one of the disused storage bays. She was shocked to find it was still there and still functioning. It was a small ship but her cloak and warp capacity seemed to be operating correctly. Seven felt she might actually get away unnoticed. She ran a final scan of the skies above and was relieved to see the Romulan ships had suddenly withdrawn. This was her best chance. Moments later, Seven had flown free of the wreckage and the ionosphere, engaging the cloak as she rose. She had no idea where she was really headed. The locators were not exactly precise. Seven supposed Kathryn had come after her, so the logical choice was to set a course back towards Fenris and hope to pick her signal along the way.

Cloak engaged, Seven slipped between the remaining warships before punching the tiny shuttle into warp. Seven’s heart sunk as she looked back, the wide expanse of space now stretching out behind her. She didn’t want to leave them behind. Despite her best efforts, Picard and the ragtag crew of La Sirena felt more like family than Voyager ever had. Sure Captain Janeway and a select few had been close to her but she was always the Borg misfit, even if they didn’t see it that way. Among Picard’s rabble, they were all misfits so Seven’s borgness barely stuck out. In fact, the looks she’d initially gotten from Raffi still made her cheeks flush. It had been a rare experience for Seven, to not feel judged, to not feel sub-human, but instead to feel desired. And that’s what had drawn her attention to the synth’s battle as well. Just like her, they just wanted to live after their own fashion. Picard understood that almost innately. Unfortunately the great captain would not likely survive this last battle. Seven could read between the lines and her own inadvertent readings.

Seven had to content herself that the sensor readings were good news. Maybe one day she would find out what actually happened. First she had to find Kathryn. She should have never left her. It was a stupid play. But Seven was not used to existing as a couple and she was certainly not used to worrying. Not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping me going on this one. The momentum has been great.


	8. Chapter Eight

Naomi winced as she fought her way out of the twisted wreck of her chair. Her arm was searing with pain but one look at the Captain was enough to make her forget all about it. The crash had bent the console into an awkward angle, pinning the captain to her seat. She had a gash across her forehead that was dripping blood. All of that would have been manageable, it was the fact that she kept slipping out of consciousness that had Naomi panicked.

The console bent back with a decent kick and Naomi was able to free Kathryn with one arm. It was slow going but Naomi managed to worm her good arm around her unconscious mentor and with a force of sheer will, she pulled the smaller woman forward and laid her gently on the deck. Naomi had few resources and she swore as she looked for a med kit. Finding it, she ran a quick scan and loaded a hypospray. It seemed like a concussion but she couldn’t be sure. She sat back on her heels and looked at her former captain. She’d never realized how slight Janeway really was. Her energy, her presence had always made her seem giant sized. Naomi had several inches on her now but it had never felt that way.

There was a slight thud as something hit the deck around Naomi’s knee. Looking down she saw the Ranger badge Seven had given Janeway. She snatched it up and pressed the captain’s thumb to it without another thought. Then she raised herself to her feet. There was a blanket in the bunk and she moved to get it. Covering Janeway, Naomi needed to try and get her bearings. The shuttle wasn’t overburdened with supplies and the sheer amount of snow and ice involved in their crash had already given her cause for grave concern. The remaining systems were holding but she’d already diverted all the remaining power to the environmental controls. Thankfully they had plenty of oxygen. Unfortunately that air was growing colder by the minute. Naomi pulled her phaser rifle out and laid it on the deck next to the captain. She then lowered herself to the deck and curled around the older woman, pulling the thermal blankets up to cover them both. The kinnea had finally emerged after the wreckage had settled and they chirped and cuddled, spreading their warmth between the two shivering humans.

The grass was high and unkempt. At first thought, she thought she was back on the farm. But as she looked around, she realized she’d never been to this place. It was familiar and alien all at once. She was standing in front of farmhouse she didn’t recognize. She turned on her heel and saw fields as far as her eye could see. The rippled in neat rows of green and gnarled brown. As she narrowed her eyes to them, she realized they were actually vines bearing dark colored grapes. The air was fragrant with the scent of them and she wondered how she’d gotten there.

She was waiting impatiently for someone. She couldn’t remember who. She must be losing it. How could she forget Seven? Aha! She hadn’t forgotten Seven. It was Seven she was waiting for, Seven would know about the grapes.

It was getting late, Seven was never late. Kathryn worried for a moment but then she remembered. Seven was a miracle unto herself. She should have reminded her of that every day. She had let Seven go first. Now she was late and Seven was never late. Panic rose once more as night fell around Kathryn’s shivering shoulders. Snow was falling now. It covered the ground quickly blanketing everything in blinding white. Suddenly Kathryn was freezing. She could no longer see anything before her. The panic roared, her heart pounded and she felt herself falling.

Enough! She heard herself yell.

Her head was killing her. She was afraid to open her eyes. But she had to see if she was hallucinating. She could have sworn she’d heard Seven’s voice.

“Kathryn.”

There it was again.

Wincing, Kathryn slowly opened her eyes. Then she yelped. Looking back at her were the turquoise eyes she loved so well. For a second she just gaped, her mind unable to comprehend Seven’s sudden appearance.

“We need to get out of here,” Seven stated flatly, wasting no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ can’t catch a break can she?
> 
> But at least she and Seven are back in the same place right?
> 
> I promise the darkness is beginning to fade. Dawn is on the horizon. Thanks for bearing with me through the night.
> 
> Stay safe ❤️😷 and keep reading!


	9. Chapter Nine

Raffi had looked around for Seven in vain. The former Borg had apparently vanished without a trace. It seemed to be her style but Raffi was disappointed nonetheless. She could have used a shoulder to cry on but as it was, she hadn’t really cried. It seemed the very moment that they had lost JL that Agnes had run up with their plan. Raffi was still wary of all of this synthetic adaptation stuff but if it meant she got even a little more time with JL than it would be worth it.

Cris had been little solace for her. He retreated hard, lost in a miasma of regretful thoughts and lost captains. He would only concede to communicate through his holo-image, Ian, which got old fast. Elnor was probably worst of all. His sorrow shone from his eyes and he cast about listlessly looking for a fight. Really you’d never know that they’d been successful in their mission. It all seemed to pale at the loss of the great Picard.

But then Agnes redeemed herself. She brought him back. It had worked.

Out of the bonfire emerged a new Picard. Synthetic Picard but with a human lifespan. Restored Picard. It was a shock but of the very best kind. When Raffi saw him, tears finally sprung to her eyes. Through her blurred vision she felt herself smile for the first time in a week. Elnor was weeping away as well and the two of them supported each other as they moved to embrace Picard.

The celebration began almost immediately. The weight of the last months, the last years, seemed to dissipate with the phoenix form of Picard. Even Rios found himself smiling. That may have also been the fault of Dr. Jurati, but Agnes was not apologizing anytime soon. In fact, she found it pretty amusing that Cris was still trying to act brooding with a dopey grin stretched across his face.

Elnor had pulled Raffi forward, tricking her into an awkward dance. She glared but moved with him, the frenetic motion making her feel alive. All around people were dancing, synth and organic alike. Laughter rippled over the music and for a moment it was hard to believe how close they’d come to ending it all.

It would be a few days still before they were set to leave Coppelius. Raffi was glad to be aboard La Sirena at the moment. She was hiding in her cabin, content to puff away at her snake leaf while she pondered everything that had transpired. Seven’s face flitted across her mind and with it an old bolt of regret. She’d allowed a small spark of hope when she saw Seven alive and alone on the Artifact. She knew it was too much to hope though and just as she was about to reach out to Seven, she found her gone.

Raffi thought she would be angry but it wasn’t anger dancing over her nerves. It wasn’t anything she expected. It was hope, actual hope. Not a hope for her and Seven but a hope much bigger than that. For the first time since Mars had happened, Raffi felt hopeful for the future. No matter what that future brought. Seven would have been a nice bonus. But Seven was not hers to have. Her loss, Raffi thought as she exhaled a long plume of greenish vapor.

It was a funny thing to hope. After Mars and it’s fallout, Raffi didn’t have a shred left. The Federation had failed her, JL had abandoned her, and she took every ounce of that hurt and disappointment out on her family who still refused to forgive her for it. But the rebirth of Picard, the vindication of knowing there was a conspiracy at play, that she wasn’t crazy, and even that she could let Seven break her heart accidentally, all of those things added up to hope for Raffi. It felt as if her life for as long as she could remember was just a long monsoon and suddenly it had just stopped raining. For the first time in ages, Raffi could feel the sun on her skin. She’d fled her feelings back then too, now they all poured in. She took a long drag of leaf as the tears rolled slowly down her cheeks.

The communicator buzzed, knocking against the bedside side table in an erratic vibration. It startled Raffi awake though she hadn’t realized she’d been asleep. For a second she thought she might be dreaming or possibly hallucinating. Flailing, she grabbed at the badge and nearly dropped it as she answered. She was not prepared for the response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there!
> 
> We’re getting close now. Thanks so much for the comments and kudos. They always help!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

Seven had found them not far from where the Artifact had hung in space the last many years. The moon where they had crashed was barely noticeable save for the faint signal emitting from the tiny badge. Buried under a mound of ice and snow, Seven had found the crashed shuttle and her heart hammered at the what she might find inside. Prying open the door she found Naomi first, she was almost hypothermic but she managed to still shield Kathryn from the intruder. Seven knelt down to Kathryn and pulled her limp body close. It was a great relief when she opened her eyes, gasping into Seven’s relieved face. A quick scan told Seven they were not out of the woods yet and so she transported them back to her ship. Then she hurriedly punched in the coordinates she’d just come from before handing over the helm to Naomi. It made more sense to head back to Coppelius as it was much closer than Fenris.

Turning her attention back to Kathryn, Seven ran yet another scan, confirming what she had originally feared. Kathryn’s head wound was bad, there was bleeding, swelling. Really she needed surgery but that was a luxury in short supply. Seven had another trick up her sleeve, she only hoped Kathryn would forgive her for using it. She would have preferred to ask her permission but Kathryn had slipped from consciousness once more.

Controlling the surge of panic, Seven concentrated her energies on her remaining nanoprobes. She then reached for a hypospray and extended a single assimilation tubule. With a flash of electric sparks, the nanoprobes merged into the base solution of the hypo. Seven wasted no time injecting Kathryn. A moment later, she gasped, her eyes flying open. She tried to sit up but Seven pushed her lightly back to the bunk.

“Seven!” Kathryn gaped and then suddenly began to giggle. The hypospray had an analgesic component that seemed to be in full effect.

“Kathryn,” Seven replied quietly. She could sense Naomi straining her ears. “How are you feeling?”

“How did you— where are we?” Kathryn twisted, quickly realizing she was somehow aboard Seven’s ship. Hearing the tones of her voice, the kinnea leapt from their perch in Naomi’s lap and galloped right for Kathryn. Smiling, she looked down at her beasts then back up at Seven.

“I think you have some explaining to do,” Kathryn said flatly.

Naomi’s fingers were flying over the helm controls but her ears were firmly fixed behind her. She was still furious with Seven even if that was metered by some serious gratitude for getting them out of that icy hell. She remembered they wouldn’t have been there at all if they hadn’t been forced to chase after Seven.

“I should not have left you behind,” Seven finally replied, her eyes downcast. “I’m sorry for that. But I think Picard might be dead.”

With that Kathryn did sit up and Seven didn’t stop her. Instead, Seven continued to speak.

“We’re headed back to Coppelius. That was where I ended up and where I last saw Picard. It’s a long story.”

“This had to do with his mission? The synths?”

“Everything to do with that. And he must have gotten through to the Federation because they showed up in full force and sent the Romulans packing.”

“Romulans?” Kathryn’s head was spinning. She tried to focus her eyes on Seven. Try as she might, she couldn’t keep them focused. “What was in that hypo?” She groaned, sitting back once more.

“My nanoprobes.” Kathryn heard it but Seven never moved her lips. Instead, Seven merely raised her eyebrow.

“The effects will fade in a few days,” Seven spoke aloud causing Kathryn to gape at her once more. She’d question Seven more about that later.

“So what do we expect to find on Coppelius?” Naomi called back, twisting in her seat. When she got no response, she turned nearly all the way around just in time to see Seven and the captain locked in an impromptu kiss.

Seven pulled back, reluctantly, before looking back over to Naomi. She felt Kathryn’s fingers twining between her own causing her thoughts to grow jumbled.

“I honestly don’t know what we’ll find. I had crashed there aboard the Artifact but I don’t think that will ever fly again. As for the crew of La Sirena, I guess that depends a little on Picard.”

“You were flying a cube?” Kathryn questioned, her voice ominously low.

“I did what I had to do,” Seven replied, her voice edged in a cold, objective tone. “We should be there in a few hours. You should rest for now.”

Seven rose and Kathryn watched her stretch. She then strode forward, looking back at Kathryn with unreadable eyes. She nudged Naomi from the helm and relieved her for the moment. The younger woman took the opportunity to slide back to Kathryn and the kinnea.

“There’s something she’s not telling us,” Naomi whispered.

Kathryn smiled back, fully aware that Seven could hear their every word.

“I think there’s a lot she’s not telling us!” Kathryn said without bothering to hush her voice.

“But you feel ok? I was a little worried,” Naomi’s face was still pale, the shock of their ordeal was just beginning to resonate. The EMH had hurriedly set her broken arm once more but it was aching now and the pain was making her tired. She slid down to the deck from where she was crouched next to the bunk. Kathryn reached her hand out and smoothed a strand of Naomi’s hair.

“I’ve seen worse,” veteran Kathryn finally replied but by then Naomi had drifted off into an impromptu sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Raffi had jumped to her feet when she heard Seven’s voice crackle over her comm. She had to be pretty close to pick up the signal and adrenaline shot through every nerve in Raffi’s body. As much as Raffi wanted to believe Seven had returned for her, she knew better. With Seven were an injured Janeway and a wayward Ranger. Seven had requested a med kit as well as some other supplies. Raffi went off to try and gather some things for Seven but she ran into Elnor before she got very far.

Elnor had been destroyed by the death of Picard. He cried and wailed and had stalked off into the wilds of Coppelius for three days. When he finally emerged, a hardness had grown over the corners of his eyes. Now that Picard was back, he had softened again but the echo of the that pain still clung around the edges of his black eyes. They lightened a little more with the words Raffi had just imparted. Together they lit off towards the wreckage of the Artifact. Seven was planning to land on the spit of land next to the bay where the broken cube still lay.

As they drew closer to the Artifact, they realized a small settlement had been erected. It seemed the remaining XBs had managed to band together and with the use of technology from the Artifact, they were able to construct series of structures intended for a more permanent encampment. In short, it looked like they were planning to stay. Soji herself had introduced a number of her synth brethren to her former patients. There was a natural alliance between the two and the synths appeared quite content with the arrangements.

“Is it really Seven?” Elnor had asked in a hushed voice. They had been walking in silence since leaving the camp and Raffi stopped and looked hard into Elnor’s very young face.

“It sure sounded like her. And she has company, wounded company at that,” Raffi began to walk again. They were still a couple kilometers from where Seven was planning to land.

“I knew she’d come back,” Elnor stated, a smug smile twisted around his lips but Raffi just laughed in response.

“You didn’t even know she’d gone until I told you!”

Elnor suddenly found the ground very interesting as a pout quickly overtook the whole of his face.

“Look,” Raffi said softly, “I’m glad she’s coming back too. Even if I can’t have her.” She hadn’t really meant to say that last part out loud. Elnor looked at her, his own eyes softening.

“I thought there was something there.”

“There is. But then there’s Kathryn Janeway, we met her. Remember? It feels like a million years ago now.”

“Oh,” was all Elnor could muster as he finally put the pieces together. He didn’t have much time to digest what he learned as no sooner had they reached the coordinates, a shuttle appeared overhead.

Both Kathryn and Naomi had slept nearly the entire trip. Seven had called back from the helm to wake them. It was met with much audible grumbling. By the time they’d reached orbit, both women had limped forward and taken their seats. Seven watched as the ever faithful Sam and Maggie trotted in step, eventually leaping into Kathryn’s lap with a flourish of furry tails. Seven wasn’t sure how’d she’d explain them. But Seven wasn’t sure what they were even walking into. The conversation she’d had with Raffi had been short and tense.

Kathryn marveled at the planet from above. Her mind was swimming though and while she felt almost completely fine, she was still getting flashes of Seven’s thoughts intermingled with her own. It was surreal especially as she knew the reverse must also be true. It certainly would account for the new range of telling looks they’d been exchanging. All through their descent, she’d tried to clear her head but when they touched down, it was as muddled as ever. She had a myriad of questions for Seven but she had no idea when they would be alone. She supposed most would have been acceptable in front of Naomi but she feared her own response might not be. While the anger had ebbed, the guilt remained and she’d be damned if she’d be caught blubbing by a junior officer. There were just some things that would never change. So Kathryn held off. She knew from Seven’s random thoughts that they would find a way through all this. Love is love after all and the one thing Kathryn Janeway knew for a fact was that she loved Seven of Nine.

To her credit, Naomi held her tongue. She had plenty of questions of her own but for now she would have to see what Coppelius would hold for them. She’d not had the opportunity to interact with many synths. The ban had stretched back a long time now. She had once seen Commander Data but she’d still been a kid then. Naomi would just be happy if they could have a few days without a disaster.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Elnor could feel the tension emanating from Raffi as she watched the small ship touch down in a cloud of dusty mist. The cloud obscured their view a bit and they could just barely make out the hatch door opening. Raffi nudged Elnor and they crept closer. A whining sound broke through the air as the last of the ships systems whirred to a halt. Just as quickly, it had gone and in its place was the crunching of hard and rocky soil.

Seven had moved to help Kathryn off the shuttle but the older woman shook her off. She may have forgiven Seven but Kathryn was not yet prepared to play entirely nice. Instead she remembered the root of one of her grievances. Seven’s nanoprobes were still bouncing around her bloodstream. It was surreal because while she could not actually feel them there, she could feel Seven. And what she kept feeling was this overwhelming ache. At first, she thought it was just a new spin on her old guilts but upon further review, Kathryn realized the aches were not her own. She looked over at Seven as they disembarked. Written across those beautifully etched features was a hurt and a longing that reached far beyond Kathryn. Seven had been hurt over and over through those intervening years. Kathryn had too but for her it was about choices. For Seven, well, it was out of her hands. Her identity was etched on her, almost undeniably so. Kathryn may have been battle scarred but she hid it well. Her guilt she hid less so. Her guilt about Seven, she didn’t hide at all. And it was that guilt Seven felt so plainly as she reached her hand out to Kathryn once more. Wrapping her fingers between Seven’s metal tipped ones always drew a smile to Kathryn’s lips. The smile was infectious and Seven couldn’t help but return it.

Fed up with this mushy display, Naomi moved out from around her mentors. Her curiosity was far too high to hold back any longer and she bolted forward. Her boots hit the ground with a thud as she looked hard through the clearing dust. As it slowly dissipated, Naomi could make out two figures moving forward. Seven had seen them as well and had signaled they were no threat. Naomi continued to move forward until she stopped suddenly, recognizing one of the two figures. She froze on the spot, her eyes locking on the intriguing form of Raffi Musiker. Though they had met briefly in the past, it felt to Naomi that she’d never really seen the woman. Her heart pounded so loudly she thought Raffi must be able to hear it. She couldn’t but of course Seven could. She was mere meters behind Naomi and she too was smiling stupidly.

Raffi looked at the trio and wondered what the hell they’d been smoking? The look from Naomi was not like that though. And that look continued, Naomi seemingly unable to look away. Raffi could feel a heat rise from all over her body. With a great effort she blinked and shook her head, breaking the connection. She vaguely recognized Naomi from another life but she couldn’t recall anything about her. She must be the other Ranger.

Elnor had watched it all with wide eyes, that is until Seven came into view. Then, without warning, he bolted forward and once again threw himself in her direction. All Kathryn could do was stand back and laugh at the look on Seven’s face. She didn’t get to laugh for long because Elnor soon clapped her into a massive hug. As the color rose in Kathryn’s cheeks, Elnor’s eyes fell on Naomi. He’d never met a Katarian before and he found the tiny spikes bisecting Naomi’s face to be quite fetching. As he released Kathryn, he turned towards Naomi and extended his hand.

Naomi looked down at her arm still in a sling as she let Seven do the introductions. She had thought she’d remembered Raffi Musiker but her memory did not match the woman before her. It was an odd sensation, a mix of awe and animal attraction and confusion. Naomi had seldom found herself attracted to anyone. When she had been, they tended to look more like Elnor. Well maybe not that pretty. Women had proved far more trouble than they were worth in Naomi’s experience. She couldn’t stop looking at Raffi though. In all her twenty-seven years, she’d never felt like this. To her credit, Raffi was equally engaged, her amber eyes reflecting a mysterious mix of terror and curiosity.

“What happened to Picard?” It was Kathryn that spoke first and her voice cut through the haze of hovering hormones.

“Well,” Raffi began, ignoring the dusky flush spreading across her cheeks. “It’s a long story. But he’s ok now. More or less anyway, I mean, I think he may explain it better.”

Awkwardly they made their way together back up the path Raffi and and Elnor just walked. Once more they paused at the synth encampment and Naomi’s eyes grew wide. When Soji ran up to great them, Naomi nearly fell over. Soon she had joined their little party and together they made their way towards La Sirena.

As the group had grown, Seven fell back and walked slowly next to the still injured Kathryn. The nanoprobes were still at work but it still took time for human tissues to heal completely. It didn’t help that the analgesics had faded and her back was starting to act up.

“Hey,” Kathryn said, her voice gravelly and low.

“Hey to you too,” Seven smiled back. “I’m very glad to see you.”

“Did you think you’d die? Is that why you left?”

The question was so quick, so blunt, Seven was caught off guard. For a second she just gaped. Before she could respond, Kathryn continued.

“You did didn’t you? You don’t have to say anything but we really need to talk.”

The color drained from Seven’s face as the group continued on ahead of them. Kathryn reached for Seven’s hand. They were still in view of the wreckage of the Artifact, though it was finally behind them. Kathryn couldn’t take her eyes from it. A subliminal panic ricocheted through her but she steeled herself and looked at Seven instead.

“Don’t panic, I’m not going anywhere,” Kathryn whispered. She felt the arrow hit its mark as she squeezed Seven’s hand tighter still. “I look forward to hearing what really happened.”

“I think we have plenty of time for stories. I must confess, I missed a lot of the action.”

“But you were the queen,” Kathryn replied as Seven’s eyes grew wide. Kathryn tapped her own temple lightly, “Nanoprobes.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Cris was resealing a plasma conduit when he heard the rumble of voices approaching. La Sirena had taken another beating under the piloting of Picard though given the circumstances, it had fared pretty well. Mostly some superficial dings and some blown circuitry, nothing close to the blows she had taken on her original descent. He sighed as the voices grew closer. He’d stayed under the radar lately. Only Agnes had been able to engage him really and that was mostly in the bedroom. He’d actively been avoiding Raffi. She could see him too well. She could see how much this had shaken him and she knew he was harboring some doubts about continuing on with it. He was not prepared to have that conversation and so he’d spent the last many days hiding in the underpinnings of his ship.

The voices had grown quite loud and he could hear Raffi clearly. That meant they were likely to be just a deck below where he was crouched. With another sigh, Cris gathered up his spanner and plasma tape before mustering his most neutral expression and dropping lightly onto the deck. A few moments later, the voices reached the bridge and Cris looked them over with hooded eyes. He was not entirely surprised to see Seven but he’d never met the two women she’d brought with her. He’d heard of Admiral Janeway of course but he’d never met her. The other woman was young and striking looking and her left arm appeared to be in a makeshift sling. Janeway bore some bandages and also seemed to be walking with a slight limp. Seven herself looked tired and when their eyes met, she offered only a shrug in salutation.

The group shifted as still more introductions were made. Cris marveled at Janeway. He’d heard plenty of tales over the years but they all paled when confronted with the source. She was every bit a force unto herself and for a moment, Cris feared there were suddenly far too many captains aboard his ship.

Emil, La Sirena’s EMH, popped up out of thin air and quickly went to work on Janeway. She blinked in surprise but acquiesced to his immediate scanning. Seven was not about to leave Kathryn’s side as much as she wanted to see Picard. Emil had forced Kathryn into the First officers chair and continued to cluck to himself. His eyes had jumped to Seven after his last scan but reading her tense expression, he merely made a note of his findings. A hypospray appeared out of nowhere and he quickly injected Janeway before tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

“You’re a very lucky woman,” he said, the clipped tones of his English accent surprised Kathryn as he looked exactly like Rios.

“I suppose I am,” she replied cryptically as she moved to shift Emil’s attention from her to Naomi. It worked and he immediately began to scan and fuss.

Raffi watched all this silently. She kept looking from Seven to Janeway to Naomi. She’d intended to go find JL but she found she couldn’t pull away from this little group. Instead, Soji and Elnor went ahead to find Picard. They’d been locked in conversation since they passed the Artifact. Raffi watched them go and smiled to herself.

Turning her attention back to the wounded, her eyes accidentally lit on Kathryn’s. For a long moment they just stared at one another, two lionesses with their hackles raised. Raffi twitched first, conceding once more that which she had never really had. Kathryn saw the shift but instead of feeling victorious, it made her feel sad in a painfully familiar way. She looked away, towards Seven and was relieved that Raffi’s eyes followed another track. Kathryn could sense Seven’s tension as well, they really needed to talk and it wasn’t looking like it would be all that soon.

Soji hadn’t been born a misfit, but then she hadn’t been ‘born’ at all. She had certainly become a misfit with almost perfect ease. As she became aware of her true nature, every layer of belonging fell away until she realized that even among the other synthetics, she didn’t really fit. She wanted more, she was an explorer with the curiosity of Data built into her DNA. It was that burgeoning instinct that had pushed Soji forward to really join the crew of La Sirena. It hadn’t even felt like a choice in the end. Aboard this small freighter, Soji had felt the first real sense of belonging she had ever known. Looking over at Elnor she saw his fine Romulan features sharply in profile. His smooth cheeks betrayed his youth but the hardness of his jaw brooked no argument. He was a warrior, first and foremost. But he was also a misfit. It was written as clearly across his features as his pointed ears.

Their conversation had slowed as their feet drew near the holodeck where Picard was. Soji was proving to be fascinating to Elnor as he couldn’t quite read her. As one raised to rely on his instincts, Elnor took every impression seriously. Soji had a way of shifting that impression until Elnor doubted his own gut. This was an unusual sensation to him. He may have relied heavily on his intuition but his emotions were something else entirely. His ascetic upbringing served him well and for the most part he held an almost Vulcan control over his emotions. He could not boast the same control over the emotions he absorbed. It was those emotions that confounded him but looking at Soji, he could see someone that could understand that difference.

“You are not like any Romulan I’ve ever encountered,” Soji said as they drew up to the door.

“I wouldn’t be,” Elnor replied almost shyly but there was pride there as well. “As Zhat Vash, I am more like a Vulcan or so I have been told.”

“You show your emotion though, your absolute candor?”

“I did not say I was Vulcan.” There was the pride again. It made Soji smile.

“True,” she smiled. “Shall we?” She asked pointing at the door before them.

The door to the holodeck was closed and Soji pressed the controls requesting entrance. She’d barely seen Picard the last few days, certainly not since she’d made up her mind to join them when they finally left Coppelius. The door buzzed before sliding open.

“Enter,” called Picard from behind his desk.

Elnor stepped through behind Soji and couldn’t help but smile at sight of Jean-Luc Picard. He looked at them like they were his unruly charges, kindly but with a hint of disrupted annoyance. Quietly he closed the book he’d been writing in and placed the cap on his ancient fountain pen. He was glad to see Elnor but gladder still to see Soji. He didn’t really think she’d be avoiding him. It was more that things had grown a bit hectic all around. While the Federation had departed, the effect of their appearance and alliance remained. This strange take on a First Contact had a ripple effect and Soji was a natural go-between. In fact, she had also taken on the responsibility of the remaining XBs that were looking to settle on Coppelius. Elnor, on the other hand, he had seen but not as much as he would have liked. Before he could inquire after either of them, Elnor burst forward.

“She’s back!” He exclaimed. Jean-Luc surmised that he was speaking of Seven of Nine but he gave no indication. He merely raised a quiet eyebrow to Elnor’s uber enthusiasm. He knew that Elnor had bonded with Seven aboard the artifact but it was still charming to see him so excited.

“Seven. She’s back. And she brought Admiral Janeway and a Ranger named Naomi Wildman.”

“Well now that is interesting,” Jean-Luc replied.

“I hadn’t actually gotten to meet her, Seven, or any of them,” Soji had just missed meeting Seven but her name resonated strongly and she had grown curious about the former Borg.

“Where are they?”

“They just arrived. I think Rios’ doctor is healing them,” Soji piped up. “It looks like they took a bit of a beating.”

“Kathryn was supposed to join us. When Seven appeared alone, I thought maybe she’d come to her senses. Neither of us is as young as we used to be. I’m not sure I’ve met Ms. Wildman before.”

“She’s half Katarian,” Elnor added helpfully.

“I suppose we’ll need a little more space than this then,” Jean-Luc sighed as he pushed himself to his feet.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

By the time Emil was finished fussing with both Kathryn and Naomi, Picard had arranged a greater space in the holodeck than just his simple study. Instead of that smaller, more intimate space, he’d chosen to throw open the doors, if you will, opening onto the flagstone patio that lay before the lines of the vineyard began in earnest. There lay a large picnic table, more than adequate for their increased number. In another life, on another ship, this kind of meeting might have been held in a briefing room but being a freighter by nature, La Sirena had no such structure. The simulated setting would have to suffice.

When Kathryn stepped through the doors, she was overwhelmed by a sense of déjà vu though she had never been to Picard’s family vineyard on Earth. She’d never been aboard La Sirena either but there was an ease and familiarity there as well. It felt surreal and disjointed but it paled in comparison to the news Jean-Luc imparted once the little group was gathered. Kathryn took the news of the synthetic body better than Seven who cast her eyes around the room. Seven wasn’t looking so much as pleading forgiveness but it wasn’t necessary. She had done her bit as far as they were concerned. The revelations of Starfleet, in particular bit about Commodore Oh and the Romulan plot, that truly left Kathryn’s mind swimming. (She had some choice words about Admiral Clancy too but that beef went back to their Academy days and was not worth revisiting at the moment.)

Raffi sat at the edge of the long table. She almost wished it was round. JL had a kind of Arthurian thing going at the moment, she thought, and she was happy to still be a knight in his service. Her eyes wandered around as she poured herself more tea. They lit on Seven but she forced them onward, to the sharp eyes of Kathryn Janeway, but, sensing danger there, Raffi’s eyes continued to drift until the fell on the face of Naomi Wildman. Naomi had scarcely taken her eyes from Raffi but they weren’t watching her at the moment. The jade green eyes were instead focused on the exchange of the captains at the table. This left Raffi free to steal a long look at the young Katarian. Try as she might, she couldn’t quite recall her though she knew they’d met before. It was back in the hazy days and Raffi didn’t have much in the way of clear memories way back when. There was a vague, scratchy bit that she couldn’t quite turn into focus. Naomi must have been much younger then, maybe that’s what it was.

Seven’s voice broke through, jarring Raffi back to the present.

“Well Narissa was trying to blow you out of the sky,” Seven continued. “I didn’t have much choice.”

The conversation continued but Raffi continued to watch Seven, the now familiar pang still strong in her gut. Also watching Seven were the crackling grey eyes of Kathryn Janeway. Raffi let her eyes slide surreptitiously over the the older woman. She was watching Seven intently, her steely eyes giving away nothing. More than jealousy, Raffi felt extreme curiosity when it came to Janeway. In many ways, she wished they’d known each other under circumstances. Janeway’s exploits as Captain of Voyager were the stuff of legend but watching her in real life, Raffi wanted to know more than the glossy gossip stories or redacted Starfleet reports could tell her. Janeway was so different from JL but in some ways that had lead to the same fate. They were both proud and loyal and Starfleet had screwed them both. Raffi could empathize there. Looking at them it was clear that, as buffeted as they both had been, Starfleet still ran in their blood. And now that the Federation was shown to have some flaws, both of these great captains seemed eager to continue on with the cause. Raffi doubted that Starfleet would reactivate any of them at this table but that didn’t matter, they weren’t in it for the brass these days. And as long as she could ameliorate Cris, they had their own ship. Actually, better to leave that to Dr. Jurati, she seemed to have the greatest success where Rios was concerned.

The conversation was beginning to twist back around to what was to come next. It seemed La Sirena would not be ready to leave for another three days. Repairs were taking longer than expected and there was still a little tinkering to be done with Picard’s new interface. Kathryn continued to stare at him with questions. They decided to reconvene for dinner in a few hours. There was much to celebrate and much more to still discuss.

Soji was ecstatic at Seven’s return. They had missed each other by inches until now and there were some real questions of the XB’s no one else would be able to answer. Soji had some questions of her own and after some fractured conversations with Raffi, she had a feeling Seven might have an answer or two for her.

The impromptu gathering began to break up and they began to mill around the table. Kathryn eyes drifted over the fields of grapes and she sighed looking at Picard.

“This is a replica of your family vineyards?”

“It is. Though I do find it a little amusing that it brings so much solace to me now. I certainly ran as hard from it as I could when I was younger!” He smiled at the memory before turning his warm eyes back to her.

“I swear I’ve been here before but maybe I just dreamt of it,” Kathryn said, a little absently. “It must be beautiful in real life.”

“Ah, it is,” he replied. “ I would be happy to give you a tour the next time we’re on earth.”

“That would be lovely. I might just take you up on that,” she smiled back at him, her voice teasingly low.

“You grew up on a farm too?”

“I did, in Indiana,” she answered, letting the full breath of her long buried midwestern twang out for effect. “Nothing like farming, to make a man dream of the stars.”

“Yours?”

“My father used to say that. He loved the farm but not half as much as he loved Starfleet.”

“I met your father once. Good man.”

“He was. Now speaking of good men, you certainly assembled a fair share of us. Any thoughts on where you might like to take this rabble?”

“I’ve had some thoughts,” he smiled. “Perhaps we can discuss it more over dinner?”

“That sounds like a plan to me.”

Kathryn looked from Picard over to where Seven was chatting with Soji. Not far from them she spied Naomi with Elnor though she could see that the young woman’s eyes were still following Raffi with a subtle intensity.

The chime rang, interrupting the various conversations and drew all eyes to the doorway. Dr. Jurati stepped through, her blonde hair bouncing like a frame around her face. Looking up at the crowd facing her, she startled a little before turning her attention to Picard.

“We have just one more adjustment to make, sir,” she said quietly as she felt many eyes watching her far too closely for her own comfort. She hadn’t realized anyone but Picard was in the holosuite.

“Very well,” replied Jean-Luc. “But first a quick introduction, Dr Jurati, this is Admiral Kathryn Janeway and Ranger Naomi Wildman.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Agnes nodded in their direction. “This can wait, actually, you all look pretty occupied.” Agnes’ cheeks begun to flush scarlet.

“Not at all,” Picard clapped back, the full breath of his command voice tumbling forth. “We are all set for now but we will be all having dinner together, I hope you’ll join us.”

“Of course,” she replied absently as her eyes fell on Seven. She’d barely interacted with her the last time they’d met. She was fascinated by Seven’s remaining cybernetic implants but it had turned out that was a touchy subject. Her eyes slid from Seven to Admiral Janeway who returned her glance with a raised eyebrow. Agnes let out an involuntary squeak that she hoped no one had noticed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

Though Jean-Luc had departed with Dr. Jurati, those remaining in the holosuite had continued to mingle and converse. Kathryn was joined at the table by Raffi. A tendril of tension stretched between the two women but as Raffi raised her amber eyes, she realized she was looking at a kindred spirit. It made her smile.

“So you were his number one?” Kathryn asked leadingly. “What was that like?”

“It was great while it lasted. Or at least I felt great about it. He makes that part easy. But that was a lifetime ago,” Raffi sighed.

“You tell time like that too, huh,” Kathryn smiled as her eyes fell on the approaching form of Seven.

“That’s what it feels like.”

“Well, that is true. It’s strange when those past lives resurface though.”

Seven took a seat across from the two women.

“You both look like you could use a drink,” Seven said flatly. That evoked a chuckle.

“I don’t think you get to say that unless you have a bottle handy,” Kathryn quipped.

Raffi’s eyes drifted over the holographic field of grapes.

“All those lovely vines and not a drop to drink. Hate to break it to you but there’s not much worth drinking around these parts. Synths seem to prefer this weird high sugar, low alcohol concoction that gives you a headache before you even get a buzz.”

“That sounds awful,” Kathryn almost groaned. Then she remembered she’d brought a bottle of whiskey with her but it was still aboard Seven’s ship. Seven heard the thought ricochet.

“We can walk back to my ship and get it. Maybe let Sam and Maggie out?”

“Sam and Maggie?” Raffi’s eye brows knitted together as her eyes grew wide.

“They’re kinnea. Pets. Kathryn’s pets,” Seven said with a smirk twitching her bottom lip.

“Well they seem to like you just fine,” Kathryn quipped.

Raffi continued to squint at Seven but found no reply forthcoming. Instead she rose to her feet and looked around. Cris hadn’t come in with them and she suddenly felt like she should touch base with him.

“Well I’ll leave you ladies to it. I need to check something with Rios anyway,” Raffi fumbled before extricating herself awkwardly.

Naomi watched her go but continued to talk to Soji and Elnor. It was strange to be among those that would be considered her peers. She had so seldom had a peer group that when she got to the academy, she didn’t know how to handle it. Growing up on Voyager had been a tremendous experience but not one she had shared with many people her own age. Icheb had been the only one really. And that had been ok with her. She liked grown-ups and they had seemed to like her as well. At the academy she was called a teacher’s pet but really she’d never quite gotten the hang of being a kid around kids. Her professors just were more appealing. She’d maintained that until her second to last year. But even when she began to cut loose a little, it was still like she was acting the part. It wasn’t until the death of her parents that she began to find solace in those around her own age. Looking at Soji and Elnor, they were both in their mid-twenties and it was strange that she had socially gravitated towards them. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that when Naomi looked up, she’d realized they were alone in the holosuite.

Under the pretense of checking the kinnea, Kathryn and Seven peeled themselves away from La Sirena. The walk back to Seven’s ship was just far enough away to break a sweat. Seven looked over at Kathryn’s flushed face and felt still warmer herself. She knew Kathryn must be angry with her, she could certainly feel it. Which was something as Kathryn had said very little so far. Seven was still so angry with herself it was difficult to make room for Kathryn’s anger as well. She wasn’t sure where to begin. She felt like she’d failed all over again, between the whole Borg queen thing and finishing off Narissa, and she was having a miserable time coming to terms with it. Worse, Kathryn knew enough to question her but Seven still felt so rumbled that she doubted she possessed a single answer. All this made her anxiety rise as her boots crunched over the rocky soil.

The now deserted Artifact stood lifeless, a corner still resting towards the center of the becalmed bay. Tiny rivulets of waves lapped at it making it look all the less threatening but Kathryn shuddered nonetheless. She was relieved she didn’t need to board that monstrosity. It made her nerves scream with the buried memories of her past. Sweat built on her palms and she shook her head, willing herself to look anywhere else. As her eyes drifted back to Seven, she spoke before she realized she’d opened her mouth.

“Annika has work to do? That’s what you can’t get out of your head right?”

Seven stopped walking and looked clearly into Kathryn’s eyes. She expected to see hardness there, she expected to be judged. But instead she saw the slate blue eyes that she had missed in so many ways. She felt a tear fight for purchase on her cheek and she wiped at it angrily.

“I had no choice,” she said quietly. Kathryn’s eyes looked at her unblinking.

“And she taunted you with it? Bitch.”

A smile crept over Seven’s tight lips.

“You’re too hard on yourself, darling. You always were,” Kathryn smirked sincerely. “Look, I know you’re carrying a ton with you, we both are, old news.” Her smile broadened, breaking Seven’s tension ever so slightly.

They started walking again. The ship was just over the next ridge and the conversation had grown too heavy for just chatting. Kathryn felt a little bad for springing as she had. She was still angrier than she wanted to admit. Just as she was trying to sort out what to say next, Seven stopped short right in front of her. They were mere meters from the ship and Kathryn was forced to look up at Seven’s squinting face. The sun was beginning to bend towards the horizon and it bathed them both in golden rays. It was behind Kathryn and currently shining right in Seven’s eyes. She looked down unfazed and before Kathryn could react, Seven had gathered her into a fierce, full-bodied kiss.

“Don’t think you’re going to kiss your way out of this,” Kathryn quipped breathlessly before capturing Seven’s lips once more.

They chased each other on board the ship and were immediately set on by two kinnea that were both starving and groggy. They had clearly been passed out on the bunk, most likely since they had arrived many hours ago. Sam and Maggie had woken at the faint noises outside the shuttle and though they were still yawning, managed to pounce on the two women with learned precision. Kathryn smiled as she watched Seven try and wrangle Maggie off her shoulder.

Kathryn took pity on them and gave them some treats. She’d wait to feed them until right before they left for dinner. Seven watched her, her face still flushed. She wasn’t sure what to say. Everything still felt pretty jumbled and haphazard, everything but that kiss. That she understood implicitly.

Turning her attention back to Seven, Kathryn took a seat on the edge of the bunk. Seven was still standing, leaning really, against the navigation console. She was looking down at the deck but Kathryn could still make out a dusky, blush around Seven’s high cheekbones.

“I’m sorry,” Seven said it so quietly Kathryn had to strain her ears. She thought maybe she misheard but then she heard the tiny squeak of a withheld sob. She looked up to Seven’s eyes to see she was suddenly shielding them with metal tipped fingers. Kathryn’s chest clenched and she jumped to her feet. It only took a few quick strides to reach the taller blonde and just one more to throw her arms around her.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

When Raffi went to look for Cris, she couldn’t find him on board. The computer very helpfully told her that. It didn’t tell her where he might be. Perplexed, Raffi set off to find her ever wayward friend.

A copse of trees lay a few hundred meters from La Sirena. The rise it sat on ended in a stony edged cliff. It over looked the settlement if the synths and was just high up enough to give a pretty good view of the surroundings. The sun was just beginning to bend giving a nod to the still far off horizon. It arced in orangey beams, lighting the white buildings with their reflective roofs and nearly blinding Cris who was practically staring into it. His head still ached and he supposed the powerful sun was not helping. He wasn’t really looking into it but it’s heat reached his face full force. He took a long pull of the chewed stub of his cigar and leaned back against the thin barked tree. He exhaled two would-be rings of smoke as he pondered the probability of the tree behind him actually being real. This place was deceptive. Not only had it been terraformed out of bare, ice-covered rock but it was also an immense laboratory. Soong and Maddox had experimented with synthesizing all sorts of life forms. Trees and flowers included. They got so good at it that Cris could barely tell the difference.

That twisted his thoughts to Soji and then to Picard. He hadn’t known, hadn’t realized, the disaster of the ibn Majid. He had been so heartbroken and guilt stricken at the time that he had not seen what was right before him. It took meeting Soji to finally understand what had transpired all those years before. Images of Captain Vandermeer continued to assault his subconscious mind and had become intermingled with those of Picard. Losing Picard had brought it all back. When he was resurrected, it was too much for Rios. He found himself out of balance and even Agnes had struggled to break through his gloaming. It made no sense to her. But she and Rios approached most things very differently. It had proved to be a good attribute in their budding relationship but it came with its fair share of confusion. Agnes couldn’t see Rios young, as he saw himself in his mind’s eye. She also couldn’t quite grasp the fear that he was reacting to because it wasn’t the least bit logical. Picard had survived in the end. They were momentarily redeemed but Cris continued to retreat. He was starting to come out of it some and somehow seeing Seven had solidified that burgeoning feeling. Seven was the ultimate comeback story as far as Cris was concerned. He’d seen his share of shit but it was nothing compared to Seven. And here she was again, looking as badass as ever. That gave him some hope though he could tell from the pained expression on Raffi’s approaching face that things hadn’t fallen quite in her favor, at least as far as Seven was concerned. She said nothing as she dropped down beside him.

They stared into the setting in sun in silence until Raffi couldn’t take the quiet anymore.

“Nice night,” she said lamely.

Cris looked sideways at her but stopped just short of rolling his dark eyes. He exhaled a long plume of smoke instead.

“Ship was feeling a little crowded,” he added unprompted. “Are those guys here to stay?”

“I don’t know,” Raffi exhaled her own plume of vapor that refracting the light all around them. “I didn’t think she’d come back.”

“Why did she? I mean I know we’re irresistible but,” Chris mumbled into the light breeze that was rising with the night.

“She said she only left because Janeway and Wildman were in trouble. Which they clearly were. I got the feeling they were trying to get here. No one elaborated much.”

“You met them before?”

“Only Janeway and man she makes me nervous. Kind of like JL back in the day.”

“I’d be careful creeping on her lady then,” Rios added sagely.

“No man, that ship has sailed,” Raffi almost laughed. “I would not take on a jealous Kathryn Janeway. Not for all the snake leaf on Astra Prime.”

“So who’s the other one?”

“Naomi Wildman. She’s a Ranger but I think she was Starfleet. In another life,” Raffi squinted still trying to orientate the scraps of her memory. “She was on Voyager as well, she was born on board.”

“Another ‘fleet burnout, eh? I’m sensing a trend.”

Raffi did laugh at that. It was true enough.

“So you think you’ll make an appearance at dinner? It sounds like it’ll be quite the party.”

“I just might,” he enjoyed being noncommittal.

“Ok Captain Aloof.”

“I am not being aloof,” Cris said defensively.

“No, it is very amiable to sit alone on the edge of a cliff.” She punched him in the arm for good measure. Sometimes it was all that worked.

“Ow,” he whined, “Fine, ok I’ll come!”

“Good,” Raffi replied before taking and extra long rip and closing her eyes.

“Agnes was already strong arming me if you must know the truth,” he admitted a little hesitantly.

It was strange to consider Agnes these days. Rios had never been much of a dater, much the opposite. He was a one woman kind of guy but not so much in the last few years. His pirate-like lifestyle didn’t usually keep him in one place for very long. He was beginning to think he was turning into some sort of Vulcan monk. Then Agnes Jurati appeared on his ship and it was as if he finally understood the concept of Pon Farr. It was crazy, he hadn’t even liked her at first. It didn’t take much to change his mind though and for the last couple weeks they’d been seeing each most nights. The idea of actually being a couple had just begun to dawn across the landscape of Cris’ mind and he was struggling to make sense of it.

“Well I for one am happy she’s putting up with you and your sulk!”

“Hey, it’s an endearing sulk. And some ladies like that.”

“I suppose,” Raffi answered still squinting into the prismatic light.

“You’re just bitter.”

“Maybe so. But I gotta tell you, there was some crazy energy jumping around that holodeck.”

“I guess I’ll have to come to dinner and see for myself.”

“Guess you will. I’m headed back now, care to join me?” Raffi asked as she pushed herself to her feet.

“Sure, why not,” Cris replied. His cigar was gone anyway.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Seven sobbed for a long time. Kathryn had no idea how much time had elapsed, all she knew was that her shoulder had grown quite damp. She didn’t care. Her arms had begun to ache as they clasped Seven tightly. Kathryn ignored the twinge as she felt their effect start to take hold. Seven’s breathing had finally begun to slow. Her sobs had drawn the kinnea away from their empty food bowls and they now wove around Seven’s long legs. They were chirruping and twining their tails all in an effort to comfort Seven.

They were still standing, pressed against the console when Seven finally drew herself back with an un-borglike sniffle. She was still struggling for the right words but Kathryn stilled her lips with her fingertip.

“Just promise me you won’t leave me, not ever again,” Kathryn whispered knowing Seven could hear her just fine.

“I promise,” replied Seven. “I promise,” she kissed Kathryn’s fingers still lingering around her face. “I promise,” she said as she trailed her lips lower, over Kathryn’s salty, sensitive neck.

“We can’t yet,” Kathryn gasped, irritated at herself.

Seven looked up pouting but conceded. They still had a little while before they needed to head back. Seven’s eyes ached from the crying and she blinked repeatedly to no relief. Instead she sunk into the chair at the helm and looked up at Kathryn. Sam and Maggie took the opportunity to scrabble up into Seven’s lap and she absently stroked them.

“I thought I could go. That it would be safer,” Seven said, her voice quiet and flat. “I knew I was wrong, I could feel it. I let my fear of harming you harm you.” Her turquoise eyes were focused down, whether on the deck or the kinnea it was impossible to tell.

Kathryn could feel the regret rolling off Seven in waves. The anger she still felt was ebbing a little and all she wanted to do was gather Seven in her arms once more. She knew better though. Seven needed to say these things. There was no other way to get past them.

“You have to understand, I got used to being on my own a long time ago. Somewhere along the way, I became a caretaker of sorts. First with Icheb but there were many more. It’s funny,” Seven paused. She was still looking down, definitely at the kinnea. Kathryn could tell because Sam was purring his head off. “It’s funny because it made me think of you.” She did look up then, her eyes surprising Kathryn’s until the glowed nearly blue.

“Years ago, on Voyager, I puzzled over your logic. And when I started to realize I was attracted to you, I railed against it. But I never really understood it. I didn’t understand the burden, the responsibility you felt, not even to Starfleet, but to your own crew.”

Kathryn felt a tear escape. She could feel it crawling down her cheek but she didn’t care. She wanted Seven to continue.

“I started to understand with Icheb. And when I lost, when they, after that, I found I had to keep a little more distance.”

“And Naomi?”

“Always the exception to the rule.”

“But,” Seven continued, her eyes now burning into Kathryn’s, “that was then. You changed the whole equation. I realized I had made an error as soon as my feet hit the deck of the Artifact. But Elnor needed me. I couldn’t just turn around. When I thought I might not see you again,” Seven’s voice trailed off.

“I won’t pretend I know how to be a ‘couple’ either, darling. It’s going to take some work but I think we’re both stubborn enough to give it a go. But seriously, no more leaving me behind. I’m the captain!” She swatted at Seven’s arm.

“Are you?” replied Seven, arching her implant. “We’ll have to see about that later.”

Kathryn’s cheeks caught fire but she ignored them.

“Well you are the queen,” Kathryn held Seven’s eyes once more. “How the hell did that happen?”

It was Seven’s turn to blush as the sense memory roared back into her conscious mind.

“Well, I wasn’t sure it would really work. When it did, it was too late to back out. That power was immense. But there wasn’t much choice. It was try that or die for sure and I wasn’t about to die aboard a cube.”

Kathryn had dropped her hand to Seven’s shoulder. She felt Seven shudder and gripped her tighter.

“Pulling myself back from it was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. And it was you. It was thoughts of you. I wouldn’t let them go.”

That was enough for Kathryn and she covered Seven’s still tense mouth with her own. Their tears commingled, making their cheeks wet but they didn’t notice. For one long, luxurious moment nothing else mattered but as Kathryn started to shift herself closer to Seven, the kinnea rose, squawking in revolt and sprang loudly from Seven’s lap. Their chirrups had returned reality and Kathryn pulled Seven to her feet.

“You said you brought whiskey?” Seven asked trying to change the station. She had not really meant to unpack all that just yet but here they were.

“I did. It’s in the red pack beneath the lower bunk.”

Seven went to look for it but Kathryn grabbed her by the wrist before she could take a step.

“I was very angry.”

“I know.”

“No, I don’t think you do. It’s not why you think.”

Seven stared at her unblinking.

“I swore a long time ago I wouldn’t let anyone so close to me. But, in the end, there was no way I could deny you. It would be like saying I didn’t love you. I was much more angry at myself but don’t kid yourself, I was pretty pissed at you too. Because when I did realize that I was angry with myself, I had to accept why. I had to accept all the years we lost. I had to accept my own guilt at losing you. And it seemed like I had lost you all over again.”

“But you found me, sort of,” Seven smiled weakly before pulling Kathryn into a tight hug.

“We found each other I suppose,” Kathryn mumbled into Seven’s shoulder. She pulled back then and kissed Seven quickly.

“We should probably be heading back. I’ll feed these monsters if you get the whiskey.”

“Sure,” Seven said as she finally moved away. “Are we ok?” She blurted before she got far.

Kathryn turned to face her. She was holding two food bowls and trying to fend off the kinnea.

“Honey, we’re great. We just have a long way to go.”

Seven decided to leave it there for now. There was certainly something comforting in Kathryn’s confidence but then again, there always was.

The sun was setting as they walked back. They’d almost brought the kinnea but thought better of it. They’d be getting introduced soon enough and the largeness of this fete would likely be too much for their keen senses. The shadow of the Artifact loomed before them and once again Kathryn shuddered. This time Seven took her hand.

“You flew that thing?”

“I did.”

“Damn, well that is something. I don’t have to call you your highness now do I?”

Seven’s mouth pulled down into a pout but Kathryn squeezed her hand tighter.

“I’ve never felt anything like that,” Seven said almost absently. “As a drone, there was no control. As the queen, there was nothing but that.”

“Well I won’t joke about it then,” Kathryn replied feeling a little abashed.

“No, the jokes are good. They help,” Seven looked over, her eyes jumping from Kathryn to the Artifact and back again. “The one thing the Borg never got was humor.”

They walked in silence as dusk crept up around them. It was pleasant not to speak for a little while. They’d both just said plenty and there was no unease in the quiet.

“I was thinking,” Kathryn said finally, her voice cutting through the newly minted night air, “that maybe we should spend the night on your shuttle. I’m not sure I’m ready to stay on board La Sirena.”

A glint crept into Seven’s eyes that Kathryn could see even in the low light.

“I see no objection.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

As they drew up close to La Sirena, they saw they party had been moved outdoors. Tables and benches covered the small green that lay between the ship and the first buildings. Strings of paper lanterns swayed in the night breeze. Kathryn thought they must be strung together somehow but upon closer inspection they proved to be free flying bots. It shouldn’t have surprised her in this place where even the fauna could be synthetic but it was startling just the same. She wound her arm through Seven’s as they drew close to the first table.

Naomi was wearing the same clothes as earlier, a black tank top over close fitting tactical pants. The outfit closely resembled Seven’s getup except Seven was wearing a white top and had pulled on her leather jacket. Kathryn wondered if perhaps it was some sort of a Ranger uniform but looking again at the two women made her doubt that. Naomi was leaning with her back towards them. She was engaged in what looked like a kind of intense discussion with Cris and Raffi. All three turned at the sound of the approaching footsteps.

“Nice night,” Kathryn said by way of hello.

“It is pretty perfect,” Raffi agreed looking up into the slowly darkening sky. “Ship’s still ok?” She nodded at Seven.

“Ship’s fine and the beasts are fed,” Seven replied a little absently as her eyes scanned over a larger crowd than she’d expected. From her brief conversation with Soji earlier, it should have come as less of a surprise than it did. The synths were very curious about Seven as they had been about all the remaining XB’s. Seven’s integration back into the world of the Federation was something they were most interested in but Seven feared her information was both out of date and cynical. She supposed things could really be starting to change now but that did not encompass her previous experiences, none of which were particularly good. She didn’t want to crush the fragile hopes of both the synths and the XBs so she resolved to frame her cynicism in a constructive way. Her eyes drifted back and landed squarely on Naomi.

Naomi didn’t notice though. Her eyes were locked on Raffi and even in the low light Seven noticed a flush across her face. Curious, Seven supposed but she said nothing choosing instead to be led forward by Kathryn and her need to ‘mingle’.

The food and drink had been replicated on La Sirena, a long buffet was set up with an array of light fare. There was wine in abundance, courtesy of the real Chateau Picard. The synths had contributed as well. They had brought an herbaceous selection of salad-like dishes as well as a small vat of a sickly sweet punch. Kathryn eyed the spread but was predictably more interested in the wine. She knew Seven carried the whiskey with her as well but it appeared that for the moment, they wouldn’t be needing it. Seven took in her surroundings and was pleased to see the XBs integrating with the Synths. Hugh’s face rose into her mind and she sorely wished he could be there to see it himself. She must have tensed at the thought because Kathryn stopped walking and looked up at her.

“Did you ever meet Hugh?”

“The ex-Borg? I don’t think I ever had the pleasure,” Kathryn replied softly, curious where this might be going.

They had been about to draw up to the table where Picard sat when they paused. Jean-Luc’s pricked up and the sound of Hugh’s name. Seeing the two women, he gestured at them to come around and have a seat with him.

“Hugh was an excellent man,” Jean-Luc intoned catching Kathryn’s eye.

“He was,” echoed Seven taking a seat beside Kathryn and across the table from Picard. “I was just thinking that he would be very happy to see the XBs and the Synths working so well together. I know he feared there would never be any space they would really be welcome but it seems they may have found one here.”

“Hugh,” Kathryn breathed, her eyebrows knitting as her memory clicked. “Hugh was the reason I tried what I did. The reason we met.”

Seven raised her eyebrows at that. Picard looked at her with a softening expression as though he had just connected with the same sentiment. Life was far more intertwined than it ever appeared.

“I knew of Hugh. We all did,” Kathryn continued, smiling at Jean-Luc as she spoke. “It was Hugh that gave me hope that I could negotiate and while it wasn’t perfect, some good things came out of it.” Her smiled shifted to Seven, who began to flush so furiously that for a long moment she was actually afraid her skin might burst into flames. When it didn’t, Seven rose and offered to fetch some refreshments, disappearing before she was forced to respond.

Looking over the long bench of offerings, Seven’s eyes scanned the possibilities. Some of the dishes she recognized, it was clearly a bit of a pot-luck. There was an array of cheeses with various breads as well as many varieties of local fruit, some she did not recognize. There were also small sandwiches, a variety of greens, small sausage-like twists reminiscent of leola root somehow, and lastly a large basket of what appeared to be a variety hand pies. Realizing she only had two hands, Seven decided to make more than one trip. She managed two empty glasses (Picard had one already) as well as a fresh bottle of wine for the table. She also secured a plate of cheese and fruit and brought it over to the table. Just as she was about to turn back for more, she felt Kathryn’s cool fingers close around her wrist.

“I think that’s plenty for now,” Kathryn winked. “Thank you by the way.”

Seven felt a little off-kilter, there was a strange energy all around. It was merely the force of relief after such a near miss but Seven couldn’t quite see it that way. The energy she noticed was positive and it was new enough to make her nervous. Mostly it was filled with hope, a concept she was still grappling with herself.

Kathryn poured the wine and refilled a Jean-Luc’s glass as well. The reminiscing began almost immediately. Seven had nearly forgotten what is was like to be surrounded by Starfleet captains, retired as they were.

Naomi had watched Seven move away with Janeway and thought perhaps she might see about securing some quarters aboard La Sirena for the evening. She’d already had the privilege of overhearing the scream queens and she’d prefer to skip the encore. Unfortunately Raffi had refused to acquiesce so far. To be fair, Naomi hadn’t actually asked. Mostly she found the words came out all ass backwards and so she’d distracted things by speaking to Cris. At least until Agnes reappeared and Cris dropped into his own moony silence. Raffi rolled her eyes at Naomi who bit back a laugh before declaring she needed more wine. Raffi followed her over to the makeshift bar and Naomi felt herself flush anew.

“This must be be pretty wild for you,” Raffi said, unsure how she’d feel at suddenly being plunked into the middle of all this.

“I guess,” Naomi countered taking a long sip of her refreshed cup. “Wild seems to follow me around. I mean it’s built right into my name.”

“I guess that’s true. Still, seeing Kathryn Janeway and Jean-Luc Picard sipping wine together surrounded by a party filled with Synths?”

“Ok, yes, you got me, it is pretty weird. Even for me,” Naomi smiled feeling her tension ease. The blush still radiated full force. “It’s just growing up onboard Voyager, I don’t know, weird was everyday. But it’s true,” she conceded nodding towards Janeway and Picard, “this is pretty damn weird.”

There was a long beat of silence between them. Raffi let her eyes wander over the younger woman. She did remember her though that had been a night she hadn’t wished to remember. They were tossed out of that bar if she recalled correctly. She hadn’t seen Naomi again until she stepped off the shuttle.

“I thought you were done with Starfleet,” Naomi surprised herself with the acrid question.

Raffi was taken aback as well but after a second she burst out laughing.

“You’re a funny one,” she snorted. “I could say the same thing about you.”

“I thought you couldn’t remember me.”

“Well you were wrong. Besides, if you hadn’t noticed, Starfleet has not exactly sanctioned our efforts.”

“Knowing Janeway, and Picard frankly, I can’t see Starfleet being far off.”

“Ah, but there’s where you’re wrong,” Raffi winked and headed towards the direction of Picard’s table leaving Naomi to doggedly follow behind her.

Elnor had appeared out of nowhere. Parties were a bit confusing to him. The sheer number of beings was enough to keep his taut nerves on edge but at the same time he liked the gaiety and the music. Soji had been conversing with her extended family, many of whom were interested in the recent arrivals. It had taken all of Soji’s extensive powers of persuasion to keep the lot of them from swarming Seven and Janeway. A few managed to sneak by and Soji could see introductions circling the table once more. She decided then to ask Seven to come and speak with the synths and the XBs at the new settlement site. Soji hoped the private audience might afford Seven and Janeway a little more room to maneuver.

Elnor walked up to greet her, eyeing the table behind her with curiosity. It was comprised of three synths and four XBs and no matter how often he saw them, it never ceased to amaze Elnor, these creatures with artificial bits. It was funny because he hardly remembered about Seven and that was even after witnessing her in the height of her borgness. But Seven was so very human that he still forgot. Looking over at these new beings, Elnor felt a sense of wonder where he might have felt unease. They were different to be sure but they were honest too.

“Shall we join the others?” Soji said warmly smiling at him.

Elnor tried to ignore the strange tingling in his palms as he continued to glance around.

“Sure,” he replied nervously, his eyes still jumping.

“Crowds not really your thing huh? It’ll be easier sitting at a table. C’mon.”

With that, Soji grasped Elnor’s hand lightly and tugged him to the end of the bench.

Nearly all assembled now, Picard looked out over the table and the party beyond and smiled. This was not how he expected things to end up but he was glad they had. Except for Data. That was hard all over again. Not that dying had been so easy but they’d managed to fix that all for now. At the moment he was feeling slightly overwhelmed but it was in a good way. He was just trying to enjoy the moment. Their next move hadn’t been decided yet and this soirée proved to be a good distraction. Kathryn had already mentioned a possible next stop though in all likelihood they would need a little more respite first.

The conversation swirled around the table, creating eddies of different voice combinations that sounded like discordant music in its fusion. Seven counted at least four competing stories being told. Kathryn’s voice she could always pick out but the story she was recounting brought a new flush to Seven’s cheeks. She was telling the story of the alien pitcher plant that had tried to demolish Voyager. She could hear Naomi chiming in and when she turned, she saw the young woman beaming with pride at the memory. Seven could have been beaming too but instead she was blushing. She had saved the day but that’s not why she remembered, or what she remembered. What she remembered was a single synapse connecting and in that meeting, she finally realized many things. The chief one was that she was attracted to the Captain. The second was the impossibility of that. Hence the blush.

By the time Seven tuned back in, the conversation had blown far off course. Soji was flirting outright with Elnor who looked more confused than ever. Cris and Agnes had slipped away unnoticed. No one was surprised there. Kathryn was telling Raffi another slightly incriminating tale as Jean-Luc asked Naomi about being a kid on Voyager. Before all too long, the party began to lighten and peter out. Seven thought of the whiskey in her side bag but then thought better of it. This group was pretty tanked on wine even if she wasn’t. Long gone were the days of the bantamweight Borg. No, she could hold her liquor a little too well these days, just as long as it wasn’t fucking Rai’kaw. Kathryn caught her eye and reading her thought, just winked. The whiskey would keep.

Raffi was growing far more interested in Naomi with every word she spoke. But she refused to budge, Naomi was way too young for her for a start. She had a kid nearly her age for Kahless sake! But there was something just so compelling there, Raffi found she couldn’t quite pull away. Instead she offered quarters on La Sirena to Naomi. Seven already had a space and it was clear that Janeway had no problem sharing. Smiling, Naomi accepted, glad to not have find her set of noise-canceling, holo-headphones.

They called it a night as the mostly full moons had begun to set. Trailing back towards La Sirena, laughter floated in the air as the glowing lanterns lit their way. Kathryn and Seven peeled away from the pack, bidding them all a good night. They could hear Raffi cackling and Naomi hooting, possibly at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...🔥🔥🔥
> 
> You have been warned.


	19. Chapter  Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised.
> 
> Happy Friday!

Kathryn was glad they’d decided to return to the shuttle. She was gladder still that Naomi had decided to stay on La Sirena. They’d be joining them there soon enough. Seven’s quarters there were decent but they were also definitely not soundproof. Kathryn had no intention of being quiet tonight. It had taken all of her self-control just to get them to dinner. She didn’t have a shred of it left. She didn’t need it.

Seven pounced as soon as she’d sealed the hatch behind them. She flew at Kathryn, the force of their bodies meeting pushing them backwards towards the lower bunk. The kinnea were nowhere to be seen and that was good enough for the two women currently flinging off articles of their own clothing. It took little time to fit their naked limbs together. They clicked as one then, their eyes meeting, the fire of intensity coursing between them. It was almost too much.

It had barely been more than a week but it seemed like an eternity as their lips met once more. Everything had changed, shifted. Seven had left, thinking she still could. What she’d found was that was no longer true. Kathryn was a part of her and while she had been from the beginning, this was different. Being apart was no longer just painful and sad, it was unbearable.

Kathryn marveled at her own desire but Seven had a way of sweeping away the years. The nanoprobes hadn’t hurt there either, she thought as she managed to pin Seven on the tiny mattress. Her victory was brief as Seven used her position to her advantage and captured one of Kathryn’s swaying breasts with her full mouth. Her teeth scraped against a nipple and Kathryn shuddered her approval. They had little room to maneuver, their elbows and knees finding the bulkhead until they finally toppled from the bunk entirely bringing half the bedclothes with them.

They pulled the sheet beneath them, a slight barrier between their naked limbs and the cold, hard deck. They rolled and bucked back and forth in a futile effort for control. Seven finally exerted her strength a bit, pinning Kathryn with her wrists above her head. Seven kissed her then, drawing the full length of her body over Kathryn before drawing her own legs up to straddle Kathryn’s hips. From that indomitable position, Seven had all the control and Kathryn squirmed beneath her.

Electricity rippled over Kathryn’s nerves as she felt the heat of Seven’s skin meet her own. Seven leaned close to Kathryn until they were nose to nose, she still held Kathryn’s wrists high and she used that leverage to kiss Kathryn possessively. Seven’s other hand crept surreptitiously downward, pausing to stroke the smooth curves of Kathryn’s torso. As her fingers reached Kathryn’s hip, she pulled back slightly leaving a single digit to trace a thin line. The shift drew all of Kathryn’s attention lower and she arched her back in a futile effort to free her hands. The force of her movement lifted her hips and with a quiet moan, Seven’s fingers reached their goal.

She cried out as Seven’s fingers slid inside her, the scream a culmination of all the doubt and fear the last weeks had brought upon them. For many long days it seemed like they would never make it back together yet here they were. Kathryn could do little but moan her approval. Seven wasn’t letting up as her thrusts grew faster filling Kathryn with a sudden urgency. Her wrists strained beneath Seven’s grip, the lack of control only adding to Kathryn’s growing frenzy. All she could feel was Seven, her mind was a blank buzzing filled only with the rhythm of Seven’s fingers. She shuddered as the wave broke, screaming Seven’s name with a gutted fierceness that rippled deep into Seven’s psyche. Her grip eased on Kathryn’s wrists, freeing Kathryn’s hands to clutch wildly at Seven’s back.

It took a few moments for Kathryn’s vision to return. Her breathing was still ragged but that was not about to stop her. Seven lay next to her, eyes shut, clearly luxuriating in the moment. Now free to move as she wished, Kathryn took the opportunity to pounce. She all but lunged sideways at Seven knocking the taller woman flat on her back. Seven looked up, half-surprised to see Kathryn looming above her, a look she didn’t know glinting over her dilated eyes.

“You are mine, Seven of Nine,” she hissed, part promise, part threat before she fell upon Seven kissing her hard. Seven put up little resistance as Kathryn’s mouth moved from her lips to her jaw and finally trailed down her neck. As Kathryn nipped and sucked, Seven moved in tandem with her, drawing her closer until there was no telling limb from limb.

Satisfied with her line of demarcation, Kathryn smiled quickly at her handiwork before she continued on her path. Seven was tingling at Kathryn’s every touch, her synapses firing faster than she could process. She moved and moaned and reached for Kathryn as lips captured one nipple and then the other in a tantalizing tease. Kathryn continued moving, her fingers trailing over Seven’s still slender hips. Her thumbs traced the contours of the sharp curves as Kathryn slid still lower, settling her shoulders squarely between Seven’s legs and pushing them wide apart.

Wantonly, Seven raised herself up on her elbows, casting her head back as Kathryn’s lips traced rough circles around her clit. She bucked into Kathryn, her hips lifting at Kathryn’s will. Thought eluded her as she quickly gave into the thunderous bolts of Kathryn’s bold tongue. With every circle, Kathryn wound Seven tighter and tighter until finally she plunged her tongue still lower, filling Seven with a force she did not expect. With a slow deliberate pace, Kathryn lapped and thrust until Seven was all but seeing stars. Just as the tension was about to break, she pulled back causing Seven to whimper in frustration. It was only momentary and before Seven could react, Kathryn reached up with her right hand and slid two fingers deeply into Seven. The shock was doubled as Kathryn’s mouth quickly moved back to Seven’s clit. It was all too much for Seven and she felt her body take control, throwing her over the cliff’s edge as ripples of a seismic orgasm continued to rip through her entire body. Kathryn could do little but hold on as Seven came and came again reaching all the while for Kathryn. In one swift motion, Seven pulled the smaller woman up until their eyes met. Kathryn’s fingers still lingered between Seven’s legs. Seven wasted no time in sliding her metal tipped fingers towards Kathryn’s still dripping center. Slowly they began to move together, each movement echoing through their sweat-slick bodies until with a scream and a moan, they collapsed onto the deck, completely spent.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Dawn began early on Coppelius, her rosy fingers stretching through the end of the night, pulling the moons away into the light. It was about 0400 standard time and Raffi and Naomi were officially shithoused. Years of bad behavior between the both of them had produced several bottles of wine looted from the party. They had killed two of the four and were contemplating the third when they noticed the sky beginning to lighten. Naomi uncorked the bottle anyway, passing it to Raffi. They had forgone glasses when they’d stumbled over to Cris’ hiding spot. They could see the edges of the now quieted party as well as the darkened windows of all the buildings below. It was quiet where they sat, the only noise coming from something that sounded like an owl.

Raffi knew they should really call it a night but she couldn’t seem to stop talking. Naomi was not like anyone she’d ever encountered. She was a curious mix of cynicism and experience that was not common in someone still so young. In many ways, Naomi was not that young though. Her Katarian blood aged her a little but not nearly as much as the experiences of her life. She wasn’t kidding about Voyager setting the stage for a strange existence and so far the kid had lived nothing but that. And unlike Seven, Raffi found that Naomi felt just as she did about JL, but she felt it about Janeway. They’d obviously buried the hatchet too but the scars from those intrasquad battles still stung. And seeing those two laughing and drinking together evoked something else entirely. It marked the next stage. The next life.

The horizon line behind them had grown light and the sun was nearly to risen. The long rays broke across the ridge, stretching across the grass and the trees, right across the outstretched limbs of the two inebriated women. Raffi passed the snake leaf to Naomi as she exhaled a long plume. They really should head back, she thought as she leaned back against the tree. Naomi took the leaf from her and pulled a long drag. As she exhaled she fought the urge to stretch out in the grass but she couldn’t stifle the yawn that followed.

“Ok, ok,” Raffi mumbled. “We she go, go uh back, you still don’t have quarters huh, well, we should probably do that.”

“What?” Naomi sputtered, quite content to stay just where she was. She sure as hell wasn’t going back to Seven’s ship. The thought made her snicker.

“Just what’s so funny about that?”

“Nothing,” Naomi continued to giggle. “Just not real restful with those two.”

More giggles. Raffi might have been slow but she caught Naomi’s drift. That started her giggling too though for very different reasons. The result was the same though as over-exhausted laughter shook them until they could barely catch their breath. It was also enough to send them clumsily to their feet and together they stumbled towards La Sirena.

Lacking her better judgement, Raffi offered up her quarters to Naomi, regretting the words as they tumbled from her lips. There would be little to regret, however, as both of them succumbed to the long night of substances almost immediately, falling asleep propped against each other on Raffi’s still made bed. Naomi still had her boots on when she woke many stiff hours later.

Kathryn woke with a crick in her neck as a pleasant ache stretched across her entire body. Somehow they had squeezed back into the tiny bunk. If they were going to continue on with this shuttle, they would have to do something about that far too small space. She doubted there would be much more space aboard La Sirena but she hoped they could at least fit a slightly bigger bed. This just reminded her of being a cadet all over again. Her back had a lot to say about how untrue that really was. Turning appeased the worst of the twinge and as a bonus gave Kathryn a better view of Seven who was still sound asleep. Kathryn marveled at the smooth, stillness of Seven’s face. The lines of hard living disappeared under the fragile guise of sleep and Kathryn couldn’t help but sigh as she remembered back to a time when Seven didn’t sleep at all. She used to watch her then, surreptitiously and consistently, and never without guilt. She assumed Seven had no idea. She was horrified to find out many years later that Seven always knew when she was there, watching, creeping. She’d almost thrown up up when she did realize it but Seven laughed and made it very clear that, if she had not wished Janeway to watch her, she would have put a stop to it. But, as it happened, Seven hadn’t minded. Even when she and Kathryn had been at odds, which was quite often, her presence in the cargo bay was always a comfort to Seven. To see Seven sleeping peacefully next to her, that was a feeling Kathryn never thought she’d be allowed. But here the were, cramped and pretty naked under the flimsy blankets, here they were together after all these years.

Seven could feel Kathryn watching her. It felt like déjà vu in a way and Seven couldn’t stifle the smile it brought to her lips. She opened her eyes slowly as she tightened her grip around Kathryn.

“Morning,” she croaked, her voice froggy with sleep.

“Morning,” Kathryn smiled back before planting a light kiss on Seven’s lips. The kiss began to deepen but not before Kathryn’s back screamed clearly over her building desire. Seven obliged, grumbling stiffly to her feet and helped Kathryn out of the bunk.

They dressed quickly, taking turns in the tiny lav. Amid the scuffling, Sam and Maggie had risen as well and Kathryn stumbled over to feed them as she replicated coffee for both herself and Seven. She also replicated a couple of omelets and toast when her stomach growled loud enough to draw the kinneas’ attention from their food. Seven welcomed the food and coffee, taking a seat next to Kathryn on the short bench. It took little time to demolish. Sitting back, definitely sated and nearly awake, Kathryn watched as Sam at the scraps off her plate. They needed to sort out their day, she supposed, but she really wasn’t sure where to begin.

They ended up heading over to La Sirena. It was still quite early it turned out and their walk over was quiet and fairly uneventful. Seven was ruing that they were still here on Coppelius, she would have preferred to spend the whole of the day in bed with Kathryn, they hadn’t actually managed that yet.

Kathryn could feel Seven’s unquenched desire. It rolled off her sunlit skin and permeated past Kathryn’s own reason. She would have preferred a day in bed too, but not here. Hopefully soon though.

As they walked by the settlement of XBs, they saw their first action of the day. They’d brought the kinnea along and they immediately served as a point of attention. Two of the XBs walked up to greet them, their reclaimed eyes growing wide at the sight of Sam and Maggie perched respectively on the shoulders of Seven and Kathryn. Seven recognized them from her brief spell on the Artifact.

“Kathryn this is T’Val and this is Mosira,” Seven smiled as the two XBs hurried to shake hands with Kathryn. They both bore far more scars than Seven though in truth most of the XBs did. The Romulans were far less skilled than the EMH it turned out and they left behind an array of jagged scars and semi-detached implants. T’Val had only one eye, not unusual but unlike Seven, there had been no replacement leaving his face with a slightly lopsided look. He only bore two other visible implants, his thoracic cage and a fully mechanized leg. Both were too enmeshed in his Vulcan systems to sever them completely. Mosira, on the other hand, had both eyes but her spinal clamps were fused in such a way that she had a restricted range of motion. It gave a slightly robotic look to her movements. She also bore the remnants of a starburst implant on her left cheek and a full aural implant over the same ear.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” smiled Kathryn. She marveled at them then, turning to Seven, she realized that Seven was actually feeling overwhelmed. The taller blonde showed no outward signs but Kathryn could feel her rising tension nonetheless. The kinnea could sense it as well and Sam took the opportunity to scramble off Kathryn and onto Seven. Maggie still sat on Seven’s other shoulder and the XBs continued to stare at the odd looking mammals.

“We are headed over to La Sirena if you would like to join us,” Kathryn continued.

“Thank you but we must begin the daily routines here. We will be meeting Soji for the midday meal, we hope you might join us then,” T’Val said politely, as only a former Borg Vulcan could sound.

“We’ll see you then then. Looking forward to it,” Kathryn replied a little awkwardly. Her slight discomfort had made Seven smile and as they continued on down the path, she felt Seven’s tension ease once more.

After several minutes of silence, Seven spoke, her voice quiet.

“They remind me of Icheb.” Even saying his name still hurt but Seven pushed on. “The Borg were considered the ultimate enemy but no one ever wants to remember that none of them, none of us, chose that fate. Underneath the implants and cortical nodes exist living beings captured and enslaved. It horrifies me, the sheer numbers of lives extinguished twice, once by the Borg and again by their enemies.”

“I never thought of it quite like that,” Kathryn replied taking Seven’s hand into her own. She looked up at Seven, her eyes lingering as they drifted down Seven’s neck, passing a long line of still darkening hickies. Kathryn bit back a smile but could do nothing about the flush that rose with it.

“I saw them,” Seven said, changing the subject to the distinctive bruises on her neck. She gave Kathryn a full side eye before her full lips split into a bright smile. “Felt the need to stake your claim?”

“Well, a girl can’t be too careful,” Kathryn said lightly but meaning every word.

Seven could feel the thread of Kathryn’s jealousy. It amused her but she couldn’t have Kathryn doubting. With a sudden force, Seven pulled Kathryn tightly into her arms, kissing her hard on the mouth before traveling immediately down Kathryn’s neck. Caught so off guard like that, Kathryn could do little but moan before her sense returned and she pulled back from Seven’s lusty lips.

Seven cocked her head, not entirely satisfied with the sizable mark she’d just made. The kinnea were even less satisfied, having jumped from Seven’s shoulders with the sudden motion. They squawked and dashed between the two women’s legs, annoyed they were not garnering more attention.

“Now we’re even,” Seven quipped as she trotted ahead of Kathryn and into bright sun. Sam and Maggie ran to keep up, their little legs bounding happily over the rocky soil.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Raffi opened one eye. Her head was pounding. And she couldn’t feel her arm? She opened the other eye to see the still sleeping face of Naomi Wildman who lay awkwardly entwined with her. Panic surged through Raffi’s still foggy mind until she looked down again to see they were both completely clothed. Before she could process any further, a groan emanated from the limp body of Naomi.

“Ungh.”

It came again as Naomi pulled herself upright. Slowly she turned, her eyes meeting Raffi’s, and a blank panic washed over her pale face. Blinking, she continued to stare at Raffi. Her mind was slow and her memory was not being reliable. She had no recollection of making it on to La Sirena at all, let alone onto Raffi’s bed.

“Morning to you too,” Raffi replied as she continued to free herself from Naomi’s long limbs. Pushing herself to her feet proved to be the wrong move and Raffi sat back a moment later as the room spun around her. “Girl, you’re a bad influence.”

“Takes one to know one,” Naomi whispered, her head throbbing. She’d felt Raffi’s weight leave the bed but continued to hold her head between her hands. It seemed to hurt a little less that way.

Without replying, Raffi moved sideways away from the bed and towards the bathroom.

“I’m just going to jump in the sonic, should only be a few,” Raffi stopped talking abruptly, sliding behind the slightly hidden door but not before Naomi spied the odd look that came over her face.

Laying back once more, Naomi looked up to the ceiling and wondered how exactly she’d gotten here. They clearly hadn’t hooked up, Raffi was still slinking away from her but at the moment, Naomi’s head hurt too much to care. She would have killed for a hypo but there was none in sight. She was about to look harder for one when she heard Raffi step back into the cabin wearing nothing but a towel. Naomi’s green eyes grew wide as she stared unabashedly at Raffi’s glowing bronze skin. But as quick as she appeared, Raffi disappeared once more. When she stepped back out, now fully clothed, she found Naomi still gaping. She did her best to not to stare back but it was nearly impossible. Naomi had slowly been eroding her armaments and the lines of defense were growing rather thin. Raffi was immensely grateful to see Naomi break out of her trance as she dashed around her and into the bathroom.

Naomi’s head was swimming and the sonic shower only made it worse. The hangover itself was bad but this new thing with Raffi was much worse. Her skin buzzed as the sonic waves pulsed over her. She switched it off feeling only vaguely cleaner than she had been when she stepped inside. Too late, Naomi realized there was no replicator in the tiny bathroom and she only had her dirty party clothes to put back on. She tossed the clothes into the sonic shower and switched it on once more. Again the sound cut right through her head but it did freshen her clothes up enough to wear again. Naomi knew it would be prudent to put some distance between herself and Raffi since it was becoming clear she needed to think things through a little more. She backed out of the bathroom with no plan and as she turned around, she crashed headlong into Raffi.

The force of the impact dropped them back onto the bed with Naomi landing squarely on top. She froze there looking down into Raffi’s clear amber eyes. The moment seemed to stretch an eon as neither woman moved or even breathed. Then, summoning a level of control she didn’t know she possessed, Naomi pushed herself back up pulling Raffi to her feet as well. They were flushed and breathing hard though nothing had actually happened. Wordlessly they moved apart and in the same silence, walked quickly from the room.

La Sirena was pretty quiet. Seven’s footsteps echoed as she walked through the empty bridge, Kathryn at her side. She was having a terrible time quelling her desire and feeling of Kathryn’s warm fingers wrapping around her own was not really helping. She didn’t let go though, instead she tightened her own grip drawing a small smile in response. This drew a chirrup from Maggie who had finally decided she wanted to be on the deck with Sam. There was much to explore here.

“I’m surprised that Cris isn’t out here, usually he’s up pretty early,” Seven rambled as she placed Maggie gently on the deck by her feet. “Maybe they’re in the mess.”

“It was a bit of a rager last night,” Kathryn countered clearly less surprised at the lack of action. She was ruing not having more of a lie-in as it was becoming clear everyone else was.

They had crossed to the lower deck when they heard another set of footsteps. Seven turned first, her eyes falling on Naomi, followed by Raffi. They were coming out of Raffi’s quarters. Kathryn’s eyes followed Seven’s and she felt her jaw drop at the sight of the two women. It wasn’t a fair reaction really but it was the one that happened.

When Naomi had looked up and seen Seven, her feet had slowed but it wasn’t until she saw the Captain that she stopped moving entirely. It was exactly the feeling of being caught by your mother and Naomi immediately made a mental note that it was also a feeling she hadn’t particularly missed. Unfortunately Raffi was not privy to Naomi’s sudden panic nor was she watching where she was going. As she looked up, she crashed into Naomi’s back nearly sending them both to the deck. Naomi caught the edge of a bulkhead and steadied herself but Raffi was less adroit. She stayed on her feet though as she swore. The sudden, violent contact was jarring for all the wrong reasons. Raffi just shook her head before continuing on towards the replicators, bidding Seven and Kathryn a good morning.

Kathryn followed Raffi over to the replicators. She desperately needed more coffee and Seven clearly wanted a crack at Naomi. Kathryn chastised herself for being so judgy about it but she couldn’t help feeling protective of Naomi. She had to remind herself that Naomi was a grown ass woman, free to make her own choices. Looking over at Raffi, she wasn’t really sure anything had even happened. The chip on Raffi’s shoulder still sat high. In fact there was a familiar kind of tension emanating from her and Kathryn recognized it enough to hold her tongue. She followed Raffi over to an empty table and took a seat across from her.

“You’re kidding right!” Naomi’s voice pierced the empty air making both Kathryn and a Raffi wince before turning their attentions to the source. Naomi was not pleased.

“Seriously, with that line of hickies!” Naomi stormed away from Seven as Kathryn felt her cheeks run red.

Seven followed Naomi to the replicators as she formulated a new response. She hadn’t actually said anything to set that off. She merely asked if Naomi had enjoyed the party.

“I wasn’t trying to pry,” Seven began by way of an apology. Naomi looked back over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

“Well I was,” Naomi didn’t feel like making nice especially not when she was being accused of something she had completely failed at doing. “Look, nothing happened. I was hoping otherwise. Happy?”

Before Seven could answer, Naomi had turned away, mug in hand. Seven quickly replicated another coffee and took the last seat at the small café table.

The conversation was light between the four women with no one daring to broach the issue of the previous night. Instead it twisted to the day and what it might bring. Likely it was the last full day they would spend on Coppelius. Seven decided she would bring her ship over later so she could dock it in the larger shuttle bay of La Sirena. They would be continuing on together, at least for the time being.

Cris appeared before too long. He was still yawning when he saw them and he made his way to the replicators before he attempted to speak. He’d half expected to see Agnes down here. She hadn’t actually spent the night it turned out though she was definitely in his quarters when he fell asleep. He pulled up a chair between Raffi and Seven, saying an mumbled round of good mornings as he settled himself. Turning slightly, he caught sight of Seven’s neck, the purple line drifted above the scoop neck of her shirt. His eyes grew wide with recognition as he mouthed a silent ‘wow’. Only it wasn’t silent and suddenly Cris found all four sets of very female eyes all turned on him.

“Wow,” he said again, this time standing up. “Would you look at the time!” And like a shot he was gone leaving a rippling, cackling, cacophony in his wake.

No one had seemed to notice the two kinnea hiding beneath the table. Kathryn had passed them some treats and while they were hoping for more, they were willing to be patient. Right now they were content to hide and sniff surreptitiously at their new surroundings.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Jean-Luc had awoken early. He found less need for sleep these days and currently was enjoying some tea with his newest protégé, Soji. They sat in the courtyard by the square and sipped at a fresh pot of earl grey tea. The sun was high in the sky already and all around them the day was just getting going. There was a little bustle to the town, folks moving around in morning routines. Several people stopped to say hello.

Soji had felt a bond with Picard from the start and his new synthetic state had only served to strengthen that. Moral and philosophical questions that may have once been theory were now reality for the great Captain and Soji was taking great pleasure in asking many of them. She had been so disturbed at her own synthetic truth that watching Picard adapt was truly helping her comprehend her own chaotic emotions. Most of them anyway. On the subject of Elnor, Picard was tight lipped. Soji hadn’t really expected him to say much but it would have been nice. She was at a bit of a loss. Elnor’s startling honesty revealed much less than she expected. He was so different than anyone she’d ever encountered that sometimes she felt she didn’t have clue.

As if he heard her thoughts, Elnor appeared, clearly on his way back to La Sirena. Seeing Soji and Picard, he walked towards their table as he gave a little wave of greeting.

“Good morning Elnor,” Jean-Luc smiled back. “Please, have a seat.”

Elnor pulled out the chair between Picard and Soji and gingerly sat down. A nervous look crossed his face and he fidgeted with the tea cup before him. Picard filled the cup and Elnor took a grateful sip. He was not a fan of tea but then he was not a fan of fidgeting either. He was unsure why Soji seemed to have this effect on him when he in fact felt quite comfortable in her company.

The conversation remained light between the trio. Picard looked from Soji to Elnor and back. The faint blush that clung to both their cheeks made him smile once more. They reminded him of his own misspent youth. They may not have not known what came next, he certainly did. So Jean-luc finished his tea and bade them both a good morning as he rose from the small table. He walked away slowly, looking back at them just once. Elnor was back to fidgeting. Sighing, Jean-Luc continued on, hoping to catch Agnes in her lab.

  
  


Kathryn lingered at the long table after lunch had come to an end. She was chatting with Raffi and Cris, pleasantly surprised at how easily she got along with both of them. Seven had gone off with Soji, Naomi trailing behind them. They were heading away with some of the XBs and Kathryn watched the tall, graceful form of Seven until she disappeared over the horizon. Sighing to herself, she turned her attention back to Cris. He reminded her of someone but she couldn’t quite place it. In some ways he was the exactly the guy Tom Paris had aspired to be, and failed miserably at, she added to herself. Tom was a surfer boy, a good time Charly. That B’elanna Torres ever got a leash on him was a testament to her stubborn Klingon blood. No, Cris was more of a philosopher than that. And he was well read, that was always a plus with her.

“Well ladies,” he said as he stood, “it’s been a pleasure but I promised JL that I would go over some astrometric charts with him. He was curious about the sector you spoke of Kathryn. Maybe you’d like to join us in a bit?”

“Sure,” Kathryn replied, “but I might wait for Seven to come back first. Her astrometric knowledge is far better than mine.”

“Well, I imagine we’ll be in the study. Raffi, you should come too.”

“Gee thanks, Cris. Maybe I’ll see you later.”

To that, Cris just rolled his eyes before turning and walking back towards his ship. Raffi stopped trying to stifle the giggle she’d been biting back.

“Sorry,” Raffi began to apologize, “but sometimes he’s just asking for it!”

“No need to apologize. Some folks need occasional deflating.”

“Exactly,” Raffi replied, her eyes glinting. Silence dropped between the two women as they suddenly realized they were all alone.

Kathryn was thinking about Seven and Naomi. Not the current duo but back in the days of Voyager. Then, Naomi had been just a child. Seven had been recently severed from the Collective. Truthfully, most of the crew had been terrified of her. Kathryn never had and Naomi, well she was a little scared at first but she hadn’t let it stop her curiosity. She became one of Seven’s first true friends and it heartened Kathryn that their relationship was still so strong all these years later.

Raffi was itching to ask Kathryn about Naomi but she knew how obvious that would sound. She’d been doing her best to deflect Naomi’s accidental advances but her will was faltering. Surely the woman who had managed to deflect Seven of Nine for years would have some advice for her. Unfortunately, Raffi couldn’t make herself form the request. Instead she sat silently watching as Kathryn got lost in her own thoughts.

Sam and Maggie had hung back at the table. Kathryn turned a blind eye while they scurried about the table cleaning up the scraps on the plates that still remained. Raffi watched the creatures with wide eyes, momentarily distracted from the pensive Kathryn.

“Where did you get them?” Raffi’s curiosity finally got the better of her. The question seemed to snap Kathryn’s trance.

“Oh, well, from a godawful place actually,” Kathryn bit back a little. Her memories were of that barren rock, that unending depression, and of course the Rai’kaw. She looked up at Raffi’s amber eyes. Hesitantly she continued, “There’s an outpost at the edge of the Delta Quadrant. Well past the sector I was speaking of earlier. I ended up there. After everything.”

Kathryn was being vague. She wasn’t sure what Raffi may have heard along the way. Her fall from grace had been front page news for awhile though so it was a fair guess Raffi knew of her exile. Looking harder into Raffi’s eyes made her want to continue though. She’d only really shared any of this with Seven but something in Raffi’s golden glare made her actually want to be honest.

“I’d given up. My life had fallen spectacularly apart and piece by piece, I lost myself to it. But one night I heard this pitiful mewling. Somehow I wasn’t so drunk that I missed it. And it was Sam here. He was in bad shape. Had been in a fight and he had a nasty gash on his side. So, even though he tried to take my hand off when I reached for him, I patched him up and nursed him back to health. Maggie there, I’m pretty sure is his sister. She came lurking around the second day I had Sam. And I’ve had them both ever since.”

“Wow,” Raffi blinked. She was startled by the bald admissions of someone so infamously guarded as Kathryn Janeway. “They sound like real lifesavers.”

“They have been. In more ways than one. It’s pretty likely if they hadn’t appeared when they did that I’d have still been alive when Seven came calling.”

“That bad?”

“That bad. I was living on Rai’kaw. Vile stuff.”

“Never heard of it. I suppose I’ll be grateful,” Raffi smiled nervously. Sam had grown curious about this new human and was nosing around hopefully. Raffi reached her hand out tentatively and Sam immediately ran into it, rubbing his furry little head against her wrist. Maggie sat back on her haunches watching Raffi’s every move, not entirely convinced.

“Well I’m grateful to be done with the stuff. And grateful that Seven took on chance on me, not that I deserved it.”

“Redemption is a funny game,” Raffi spouted mysteriously, sounding a little like Rios. “Sometimes I think we should rename La Sirena the Redemption Express.”

“I knew there was a reek of familiarity with you lot!” Kathryn laughed outright, impressed with Raffi’s quickness. “Better than the Flying Dutchman that’s for sure.”

“I don’t know,” Raffi spun, “there have been times it’s felt like a real voyage of the damned.”

“But not now,” Kathryn caught her out. Raffi paused for a long minute, raising her eyes away from Sam and back to Kathryn.

“No,” she said quietly. “But who knows what comes next!”

“Well, my dear, that’s why we have to have fun while we still can.”

Then with a wink and a smirk, Kathryn rose and began gathering the last remaining dishes left behind. Thanks to the kinneas’ efforts, the plates were quite clean. Raffi rose as well, helping to clear the last into the remaining stasis tub.

“I’m going to head over to La Sirena I think. I’m guessing Seven might be awhile,” Kathryn said as she gathered up Sam and Maggie.

“I think I’ll join you. Can’t let the boys get to far ahead with the star charts.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Walking back, Raffi was still feeling a little abashed about how the morning had started.

“I just wanted to say,” she said almost out of the blue. “That nothing happened, I mean, between Naomi and me. I know it probably looked bad.” Raffi was fumbling but she had seen the look Kathryn had pulled when she saw them.

“Naomi’s a big girl and as hard as it is for me to say, she is free to make her own choices. I certainly have no right to judge.” That elicited a chuckle from the older woman who couldn’t help but see an awkward similarity in Raffi’s discomfort.

They’d reached La Sirena by then and Kathryn walked on board first followed by a very flushed Raffi.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

Just past the ruins if the Artifact lay the XBs’ encampment. It was more of a settlement really. There were even some semi-permanent structures at the edges signaling the growing comfort of the XBs. As they continued to reclaim their individual selves, the synths were just learning what that meant. Together they were forging new bonds and with with that came a unique understanding of the self.

Seven beamed with a pride she did not feel she really deserved. This had been Hugh’s work, it was his legacy. She wished he was here by her side to see them healing, see them thriving. Here there were no preconceptions, no automatic anti-Borg bias. Here they could truly reclaim their lives. It made the residual terror of becoming a Borg Queen well worth it.

They spent the rest of the afternoon there and Seven got to introduce Naomi around. Seeing the XBs struck and odd chord in Naomi’s memory and she stared at Seven for a long moment. She’d been very young when Seven had first come aboard Voyager. Her first memories of Seven were not exactly pleasant ones as the recent ex-drone had yet to truly drop her guard. It took almost a year before Naomi had the worked up the courage to talk to her but once she had, she and Seven had quickly become real friends.

Seven saw Naomi looking at her, a lopsided look of confusion stretching across her face. They had been making their goodbyes when Naomi had paused and suddenly gone mute. Seven nudged her along then, as they said goodbye to Soji and Elnor as well. They were finishing a plan for an integrated space and were down to just the aesthetics.

The sun was just beginning to bend towards the horizon. It wasn’t late but they had been gone several hours. Seven wondered what Kathryn had been up to as she looked over at Naomi. The peculiar look had persisted and Seven wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. She did know better than to ask outright about it. That never got her anywhere with Naomi.

Technically, Seven was supposed to move her smaller ship to the docking bay of La Sirena. It made little sense though, as far as she could see it as it would be a much easier task with both ships off the ground. So she amended the plan. They would be leaving tomorrow regardless but she and Kathryn could have one more night to themselves.

When they turned towards the path leading back to La Sirena, Naomi looked over to Seven with her face all scrunched.

“I thought we were moving your ship?” She asked, the huffiness re-emerging.

“I changed my mind. Besides, it’ll be easier not on the ground.”

“But you are still coming with us?”

“Of course! Is that what this is about? You really think that after all this time I would just ditch you like that?”

“You just did!”

They had stopped moving entirely and stood facing each other across the path. The rays from the setting sun were casting a reddish hue on their already flushed faces.

“That was different,” Seven countered feeling her usually cool temper boiling. “And for that I am sorry.”

“So you’re not just going to run off with Janeway at the first possible opportunity?”

“I don’t know what you think a relationship is if that’s what you think I’m going to do!” That one stung.

Seven was about to snap back again but as she looked at Naomi’s twisted features she saw a glimmer of that little kid she once knew so well. It faded almost as fast but Seven softened her tone anyway.

“Look, I know everything changed overnight. At least it felt like overnight. But as far as Kathryn is concerned, well I think it just means we will be together, wherever we are. And just because we’re together doesn’t mean I value this relationship any less.”

Naomi’s face cracked there and a tear leaked out, trickling down her dusty cheeks, leaving a tiny streak of pink skin in its wake. Seven knew that fear of being abandoned, left behind by everyone and she wasn’t about to let Naomi feel like that again.

“You are my family, Naomi Wildman, as is Kathryn. Besides, I doubt she’ll be loosening her clutches on you anytime soon.”

With that, Seven took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Naomi, ensconcing her in a tight hug. The younger woman complied and buried her face in Seven’s shoulder. A small sob erupted from Naomi. Seven closed her arms still tighter and held on until the tiny squeaks subsided.

“Naomi?” She finally said as she released her.

“Oh! I—I think I might like Raffi,” Naomi’s tears had dried but now her face registered some genuine panic. “And I know, I know you’re going to say she’s too old for me or it’s a bad idea, or I don’t even know and it’s pretty much moot as she seems to be ignoring me.”

“Whoa girl,” Seven bit off more than she could chew here. She looked around for Kathryn but they were still a good twenty minutes from La Sirena still. “Seriously, take a breath. Then start from the beginning.”

“I don’t know,” Naomi half-gasped. “It just was suddenly there, I couldn’t stop staring and then I couldn’t stop thinking about her. And it seems like she likes me sometimes but the rest of the time, I don’t know, she’s cold.”

“I’ve never known Raffi to be cold,” Seven observed. Naomi had a comeback ready but wisely held her tongue. She did actually want to hear what Seven had to say. “Sometimes you just have to be patient.”

“I knew that’s what you’d say! Gah! You waited twenty years for Janeway. I don’t have that kind of stamina!” Naomi whined.

“I didn’t say wait twenty years! I said be patient,” Seven sighed as they started walking again. She was suddenly regretting the last night of the feast which lay ahead.

“So what, I’m just supposed to wait and do nothing? C’mon man, we already almost kissed!”

“I thought nothing happened.”

“Nothing did! But it almost did.”

“That was this morning?”

“Am I that obvious?”

“To me,” Seven smirked but not unkindly. They were approaching the outcroppings of the tables where preparations were well underway. “Look,” Seven continued quietly, “I won’t say you’re too young for her but she may think you are. You have to start there. Trust me.”

Naomi looked hard at Seven and realized almost too late that Seven was speaking of herself as well. Before she could respond, a familiar footfall behind them caused them both to turn.

Kathryn had covered a lot of ground with Picard but she was both missing Seven’s presence as well as her Astrometric genius. They would have time to adjust courses in the morning if need be. They weren’t set to depart until midday. Despite Seven’s absence, Kathryn found herself in reasonably good spirits. It had been a pleasant afternoon spent plotting and planning. Really she had spent much of it getting to know Raffi and later Elnor.

Raffi had surprised her most. Given how jealous of the woman Kathryn had allowed herself to become, it took remarkably little time to rewrite her opinion. Raffi may well have been interested in Seven, who wouldn’t be really, but she had certainly backed away gracefully. When Kathryn finally saw past that, she realized she was looking in a bit of a mirror. She could have been Raffi easily in a game of what if. Even the way she looked at Naomi was familiar to Kathryn, though so far, she’d had little opening to broach that topic.

Now it had grown late and the party preparations were well underway outside the ship. Kathryn trailed back, chatting with Elnor. His curiosity was only metered by his natural reserve but that didn’t stop him from asking a myriad of questions, mostly about the Federation. Being born outside of it, as an outsider even among Romulans, Elnor had a unique perspective but he didn’t always grasp how social structures came together. He had so reminded her of Seven all those years ago that she found herself answering more than she’d intended. She turned that back on him when she remembered he’d been the reason Seven had left her.

“You were with her,” she said startling Elnor. He knew what she was referring to and he didn’t really want to revisit the memory. So he mutely nodded and hoped she wouldn’t pursue it.

“What was it like?” She caught him off guard again. Where he was expecting judgment, he was met with curiosity.

“It was pretty terrifying, actually,” Elnor shuddered as the memory took hold. “Her eyes went all black and she spoke with a voice that echoed everywhere.”

“But she stopped it?”

“I don’t know how but she pulled out of it. I didn’t think she would,” Elnor hadn’t meant to admit the last part.

“Well, Seven is nothing if not impressive,” Kathryn tried to smile her tension away.

“If she hadn’t done it, come back I mean, I would surely be dead,” Elnor replied quietly, still abashed at his own failures about the Artifact.

“Well I’m glad she did it then,” Kathryn sighed, shelving her grievances about it once and for all. She might not have been happy with Seven’s actions but she was glad it had brought them together like this.

They were still chatting when Kathryn felt the familiar sensation of goosebumps. Instinctively she looked up her eyes scanning. They fell on a familiar strut and Kathryn narrowed her gaze to see Seven and Naomi trailing toward her. Neither of them had seen her yet, in fact they seemed to be arguing though it was hard to see well at such a distance.

Elnor’s eyes had followed Kathryn’s and he smiled when he saw Seven approaching. He was so glad that she had come back.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> (A bit of a bonus. Enjoy!)

As the party got rolling, the newly assembled crew of La Sirena found themselves surrounded. While there was an air of melancholy about their impending departure, the party itself was beginning to border on raucous. There were many toasts made and Picard was even tricked into giving a little speech. Seven hung to the back of their little pack, at the farthest end of the table from Picard. She stood just behind Kathryn with one arm wrapped around the smaller woman. She could feel the heat rising off Kathryn’s skin and she suddenly wished they were anywhere else.

As Picard wrapped up, the drinks began to flow freely. As the table began to settle, Kathryn slid into the chair next to Seven and Raffi chose the one next to Kathryn. Seven eyed the two of them and wondered just what had gone on this afternoon. Raffi and Kathryn were suddenly acting like old friends. Part of Seven was relieved. Naomi chose to sit on Seven’s side, directly across from from Raffi. Picard was at the other end of the table surrounded by Soji and at least four other Synths. They seemed locked in conversation as Elnor hovered just behind Picard’s chair. Even in the relaxed and secure location, Elnor took his oath to protect seriously even if it did make Agnes giggle.

There was more dancing as the night wore on and Seven managed to drag Kathryn out for a slow one. As they swayed to the music, the world fell away. It could have been twenty years ago on the holodeck. Except they had never danced together before now. It was not apparent as their movements were in near perfect sync.

Naomi watched them move from her seat at the table. It made her stupidly happy to see them together after all these years. Raffi had been talking to Cris before Agnes pulled him away towards the makeshift dance floor. So Raffi refilled her glass and sat down heavily on the bench next to Naomi. Then she noticed Naomi chortling quietly to herself.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh,” came Naomi’s startled reply, “uh, it’s just those two. Blows the mind.”

“So it wasn’t like this on Voyager?” Raffi thought she knew the answer but Naomi seemed to be privy to a font of other knowledge.

Naomi snorted, gagging on a vile mixture of wine and Vulcan pavlova. “You’re kidding,” she gasped, “even though I was all for it. No, Captain Janeway did not breach protocol. That’s how Seven ended up dating that plank of wood named Chakotay. He was such a tool.”

“How long did that last?” Raffi couldn’t really picture Seven with a man though she supposed that was just her own subconscious poking through.

“Not long. I think they split not long after we got back. It’s hard to say. I’d lost Seven myself by then.”

“Must have been pretty fucking weird,” Raffi said, her eyes focused on the rising moon above them. “I remember that day pretty clearly. And I remember when the Voyager was lost too, I was in my last year at the Academy. It’s funny but I was hoping to get posted on Voyager. And then they were gone. It kind of blows my mind you were born out there.”

Naomi looked up, following the path of Raffi’s eyes. Stars were beginning to wink and blink as the night deepened. So many people over the years had asked her what it was like, growing up on Voyager. It was a hard question to answer and usually it just sent Naomi’s temper to eleven. Often she made up stuff just to escape the noose of that query. Raffi didn’t ask though and Naomi was filled with a strange urge to tell the truth for once.

“It wasn’t a bad place to grow up, at least I never thought so,” Naomi said, now watching Raffi instead of the sky. “I had my mom. And Captain Janeway. And Seven of course. Plus there was Neelix. I often wonder about him. We tried to keep in touch but after Mars, everything went to hell.”

“Well, I’d love to hear more about, maybe sometime when you’re feeling nostalgic,” Raffi hadn’t meant the conversation to get so heavy so quickly.

“No worries,” Naomi smiled, sensing Raffi’s growing tension. “I will tell you Seven was pretty different back then.”

“Oh yeah,” Raffi played along. “How so?”

“Well for starts, she kind of talked like a robot. No contractions or anything,” Naomi replied. “Plus she didn’t really eat in those days. She only consumed nutritional supplements as needed,” Naomi did her best expression of Seven back in the day but was disappointed when Raffi didn’t at least chuckle.

Not only did Raffi not chuckle but she had an almost stricken expression streaking across her face. Naomi’s eyes grew wide and she whipped around in her seat. Standing directly behind her was Seven.

Seven glared down at Naomi. It was just for effect really but that didn’t stop Kathryn from elbowing her lightly in the ribs. Seven broke then, a giggle breaking through her taut lips.

“I don’t know honey, you did kind of sound like that,” a glint shone from Kathryn’s eyes as Naomi’s relief turned to light awe. Had she just called Seven honey?

“I suppose,” Seven intoned, her voice drier than the deserts of Vulcan. Then she sat down next to Naomi, pulling Kathryn into the next seat. Sam and Maggie scampered onto the table before them. Naomi hadn’t noticed them before but now she couldn’t take her away off them as they scampered around hunting scraps.

“Well, we were thinking of calling it a night soon,” Kathryn said. “This has been quite the party.”

“It has been,” Raffi replied from across the table. “I didn’t think the Synths had it in them.”

As if on cue, the music ratcheted up behind them. Naomi, feeling the full effects of the wine they’d just finished, was itching to dance. As Seven and Kathryn extricated themselves, Naomi grabbed Raffi by the wrist and pulled her awkwardly towards the dance floor. Kathryn couldn’t stifle a laugh as she watched Raffi’s half-horrified face disappear into the gyrating crowd.

Seven had a surprise waiting once they returned to her ship. Satisfied that Naomi had been offered her own berth on La Sirena, Seven took the opportunity to make their last night on Coppelius a little more comfortable. She had cleared the floor space at the back of the shuttle and covered the deck plating with the two mattresses from the bunks. She’d also replicated a few extra pillows. Kathryn smiled when she saw it, drawing Seven into a long thank you kiss. Her eyes fell on the forgotten whiskey bottle as they pulled apart.

“Feel like another drink,” she winked at Seven. She was shuffling a grumbling pair of kinnea into their crate and they were howling their displeasure between bites of treats. She’d let them out later but she could feel their mischief rising and she was taking no chances with the floor as a bed.

“I don’t think we need it,” came the quick reply and before Kathryn could rebut, she found her mouth otherwise occupied.

It took little time for them to begin shedding layers as they quickly found themselves headed for the deck. Once there though, they slowed down a little, there was no rush save that of their own desires and while that was a swift current, they’d had little time to just lay around together. Kathryn petted Seven almost playfully as Seven gently nibbled her shoulder. They were down to their skivvies by now, Seven having divested Kathryn of the silky tunic she’d been sporting. Kathryn dove beneath the covers and pulled Seven with her as they kissed and tangled their bare limbs together.

Things began to get more heated as Seven’s nips and bites took on an air of urgency. She’d slowly been moving up Kathryn’s leg but as she reached the sweet, soft skin of her inner thigh, Seven’s control slipped out of her grasp. Her tongue lashed at the silky skin as her teeth scraped a gentle path still higher. Kathryn gasped at the sudden turn but instead of fight Seven for control, she gave into the electric sensations of Seven’s luxurious mouth.

The panties had to go and Seven wasted no time in lightly pulling them down Kathryn’s taught legs and tossing them away. Then she set to work making Kathryn moan her name. Nothing was more enthralling to Seven than the force of Kathryn being enthralled.

Her tongue was fast but her fingers were faster. Kathryn gasped for air as Seven’s fingers dove deeper, filling her, making her see stars though her eyes were wide open. She cried out as Seven’s tongue lashed but Seven would not relent. Slowing her motions, Seven curled her fingers, reaching for that one spot. As she did, Kathryn raised her hips, now bucking out of her control. With one last glide of her tongue, Kathryn broke, screaming, toppling over the edge.

Drenched and smiling, Seven slowly crawled up Kathryn’s now motionless body. Reaching level, Seven looked down as Kathryn finally opened her eyes. It was just a long enough pause for Kathryn to reach behind Seven’s neck and pull her in for a kiss. The force of the tug was enough to topple Seven’s balance and suddenly she found herself being twisted around. Kathryn may have been slighter and older but she knew a trick or two. She slid behind Seven, molding her body against Seven’s long curves. Her hands moved over Seven’s skin, cupping a breast, stroking her side until it curved into the sharp edge of her hip. Kathryn pushed still further until Seven was nearly face down. She kissed her neck then biting lightly over the bruises from the night before. Her tongue traced circles over the broad plain of Seven’s back until she reached the scarred skin, the last vestiges of her spinal implant. Seven shuddered hard then, the skin being strangely sensitive. Her back arched then allowing Kathryn’s free hand to slide lower still.

Her fingers were fast, circling, pulsing, as Seven’s fought to spread her legs even further. Kathryn was half wrapped around her, her fingers now buried in Seven’s velvety center. Her motions were deliberate as Seven grew more and more frantic, clawing at the sheets as she moaned and growled looking for a release only Kathryn could grant. As Seven grew more feral, Kathryn grew more dominant, her thrusts more forceful. At last her thumb swept up, thrumming over Seven’s aching clit. With a roar and a howl Seven came and she did, she pulled Kathryn around until she lay fully on top of Seven’s still heaving body. With her eyes still shut, Seven reached for Kathryn, sliding inside of her with ease. Kathryn switched hands as she regained her balance and slowly she began to move with Seven, meeting her thrust for thrust. She pressed her forehead to Seven’s and looked into the blur of her blue eyes. With a crackle of ecstatic energy, they crashed into each other, no longer able to tell limb from limb.

Back on La Sirena, Naomi was having no such luck. While she had succeeded in getting Raffi to dance, the older woman had startled once the music turned slow. Naomi found herself sitting alone in her brand new quarters.

She was too drunk for logic but she had sorely hoped she wouldn’t be alone.

Her door buzzed making her heart leap but when she turned, she saw it was actually Soji. She was carrying a bottle and two glasses.

“Struck out too, huh? Fancy a drink?” Soji smiled as she walked in.

“Sure, why not!” Naomi was surprised at the relief she felt for the company. Soji’s eyes seemed to reflect the same apprehension she was feeling.

Soji handed her a full glass of wine and held the other up in a toast.

“To new friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg just one more chapter left!
> 
> Not to fear, I’m working on the next in the series already. 
> 
> Thanks as always for being so great. ❤️


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Trek Day!

Dawn broke clear and cold, the rosy fingers of light carried little radiant warmth with them. Raffi shivered beneath her covers and she winced at the early hour. She hadn’t gotten nearly as drunk last night which was a blessing but 0500 was 0500. Her head ached but it was not alcohol withdrawal causing it. It wasn’t even the lack of sleep though that wasn’t helping. It was her own stupid self. It was the imp, Naomi, and all the temptation she dangled dangerously.

Raffi had hoped to get some advice from the great Janeway but it hadn’t been what she’d expected. While she hadn’t asked point blank, she had hemmed around Naomi and Kathryn had thrown her a curve.

“Did waiting and waffling help you get Seven?”

That’s what she’d said to Raffi. She’d held her gaze too, making damn sure Raffi understood her completely. She knew it was harsh. Raffi burbled in response but Kathryn just cut her off.

“Don’t deny your own feelings just because they’re not what you expected. But if you hurt her, I will hurt you.”

It still echoed in Raffi’s head almost fourteen hours later. She had wanted to be told no. She wanted her fears confirmed. Kathryn hadn’t given her an iota of that. Instead she had only created more questions, more doubt. When Naomi swept her on to the dance floor, she’d almost caved. She felt herself bow to it but even if it could be remotely right, she wasn’t ready. She needed time to think. And so she had run home and sealed the door.

Now it was morning and she had to face the world, or at least the other members of La Sirena’s crew. She wasn’t ready for that either. Here they were, about to embark on another adventure, and Raffi couldn’t shake Naomi from her thoughts. She wanted her wits about her this morning. She would just have to put it out of her head for now.

It was Seven that had relented and released the kinnea from their unjust imprisonment. She had managed to push herself to her feet to get Kathryn some water. She also replicated two pieces of cheesecake and a bowl of food for the kinnea. Opening the crate, the kinnea ran out, attacking their food and making a play for the cheesecake too. Kathryn had managed a sitting position somehow which she thought impressive as it really seemed that all the bones had been transported out of her body. She accepted the water as her eyes grew wide at the cheesecake.

Seven hadn’t bothered with clothes and she could feel Kathryn’s eyes on her as she demolished the sizable slice in only a few bites. She had half a mind to take Kathryn again but even she was feeling wiped. They would have to be up in a few hours as it was. So she recycled the empty plates before laying down beside Kathryn and pulling her close. Within moments they were both asleep with two furry creatures snoring on the pillows above their heads.

Jean-Luc had been dreaming of home. But before he’d woken, the dream had shifted to the past. He found himself on the Enterprise. It was a red alert and he was barking orders. The bridge was oddly empty though. There was a lone ensign sitting at the helm but try as he might, Picard could not make out his face. Then he was awake, his senses prickling. He knew who he was looking for but no one was there in his quarters. That didn’t stop him from rising and taking a good hard look around anyway. No one was there. So he did the only thing he could, he replicated an earl grey tea and began to order the business of the day.

It was nearly midday once all the goodbyes were said. Kathryn and Seven walked back to Seven’s ship as the others were boarding La Sirena. Naomi eyed them suspiciously. Noticing the squinting look, Raffi turned towards the younger woman.

“You really afraid they’re going to disappear?” She tried to say it lightly but the hardness of Naomi’s eyes startled her.

“Wouldn’t be a first,” Naomi sighed. “But she did promise. She hasn’t actually broken that promise yet.”

“See there,” Raffi tried to assuage her but it didn’t seem to do much.

Naomi started walking away and Raffi let her go. This wasn’t the time to get into it. They’d be taking off in a matter of minutes.

Seven ran through her last pre-flight checks. She knew she was only flying long enough to dock but it was better to be safe. Kathryn had stowed their incidentals as well as crated the kinnea. They were howling their disapproval still when Seven climbed into her seat at the helm.

“You sure you don’t want to just fly us home?” Kathryn said, mostly joking.

Seven eyed her for a long moment.

“Naomi made me promise,” she replied drawing a smile from Kathryn.

“Well, I guess we better do this thing then.”

“Hey,” Seven said randomly.

Kathryn turned in her seat so she could see Seven better.

“I love you,” Seven said almost shyly.

“Hey, I love you too. And home, wherever that might be, can wait a little longer.”

“Well I suppose that will be our next adventure,” Seven smiled back as she began to fire up the ship’s engines.

Docking only took a few minutes. Moments later Kathryn, Seven, and the kinnea, were suddenly standing on the bridge with the rest of La Sirena’s crew. Smiles abounded all around. The chatter was cut short though as La Sirena continued to climb. Rios sat at the helm just coasting ever higher. He was waiting for the next command. The coordinates were already set.

Jean-Luc looked around at his ragtag crew and smiled.

“Mr. Rios, fire up the warp core and set a course for Outpost 5378. Engage.”

The warp core leapt to life and they were off leaving Coppelius far behind them. The smooth start didn’t last very long as the ship was rocked hard, throwing them out of warp with a bit of a crunch. The red alert sounded itself as the many holograms, all looking like Rios, began to materialize.

“Report!” Janeway and Picard barked at the same time. It didn’t matter though, no one was paying them any mind. Their eyes were all fixed on the figure hovering in mid-air before them.

“Q!”

“The one and only!” He cackled looking much the same as he always did but older, which was odd given his eternal status. He wore what looked like a Roman toga adding to his gray and agéd look.

“Jean-Luc and Kathy! What luck I have!” He beamed.

“Just what is going on here!” Picard bellowed, sounding a good thirty years younger without even trying.

“You’ll see!” And with that Q snapped his fingers and the space around them began to melt and fade. The crew of La Sirena could only wait and see just what Q had in store for them this time.

To be continued in…

Supernova Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with this story. It has been a fun experiment dancing around old and new canon. 
> 
> That said, I have started the next part and should have some posted by the end of the week I hope.
> 
> Thanks again for being such amazing fans. To know your work is being read and enjoyed is the pinnacle for most writers, me included. I thank you all for your kind words and kudos and especially your undying enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are graciously accepted.


End file.
